Vampire Prince
by Tiger of the Fire
Summary: Sequel to Advocatus Diaboli. It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius_, _and Harry/Draco_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 1_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,264_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: Here is the sequel to Advocatus Diaboli. As stated at the end of the previous story, with the lockdown, there is time that passes. There really is no reason to see the whole time period. I hope that everyone enjoys it. Now, onto the sequel.

Chapter 1

A young man sat on the railing of a balcony, staring at the people that were wandering the village below his home. He was so focused on what he was watching that he almost didn't notice a teen entering his room. The new teen, a blonde, walked over and touched the first boy's shoulder. The young man didn't jump off of the railing from the touch, for he had known that it was coming. Instead, he shifted around and straddled the railing to get a better look at the blonde. He smiled the moment that he was able to see the other person, causing his face to light up.

The blonde boy returned the smile. "You're off in space, Harry. What's wrong?" Harry smiled again as he took the other boy's hand in his own. He stared at the paler hand for a moment, his mind wandering over some random thoughts. In fact, his thoughts began to focus upon how the two of them appeared to be equal when it came down to most factors. Harry slid off of the railing and touched the floor of the balcony. He smirked at the waiting blonde. The boy raised an eyebrow at Harry's smirk. "Aren't you going to tell me what's going on?" The blonde was getting a bit impatient at how long Harry was taking to answer. Of course, Harry liked to take his own time when it came down to it.

Kissing the other teen's cheek, Harry laughed a moment later. "There's nothing wrong, Draco. I was just thinking. You know that I enjoy being out here with nothing but my thoughts. It's quite calming to lose myself up here, more so than you would think it should be. I can't do that anywhere else in the palace." He shook his head at some thought. "I just…Sometimes I wonder about what's going on in the regular world. We were in that lockdown for nearly three years, which is quite a long time. I know that it only ended yesterday, but you can tell that people are still unsure about leaving the village. I fear that the lockdown was both a good and bad thing." Draco stared at Harry for a moment, squeezing the hand that he held. Harry gave him a smile. They didn't talk after Harry voiced his concerns, as those words had given the duo a lot to think about. It had been a long two and a half years for them, but that didn't change that there were still scared of what could happen.

The duo stared at each other, taking no notice of anyone else. They were quite good at drifting off into their own type of silence. However, they ended up being interrupted by a man walking into the room. The man wore an outfit that made it look as if he was someone important, though that wasn't what got Harry's attention. The dark haired teen smirked as the man scowled at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but the man held his hand up. "Don't even think of it, Henry. It was Sirius' idea, not mine. It was his terms to a bet we had, I happened to lose. Now, we have something else that we need to talk about. Sirius is in the middle of writing some letters to send out. One of those letters is about reinstating you, Blaise, and Draco into Hogwarts. I know, probably doesn't sound like the greatest of ideas, but it's what we have to do. I'm making sure that you two are aware of this decision. Blaise's father will make sure he knows as well." Harry raised an eyebrow at the man.

Harry shook his head. "Oh, well that's good, Severus." Harry then let out a sigh, making it obvious that there was something else on his mind. Severus raised an eyebrow in question at the young man. Harry stared at the man he considered his papa for a moment. "I'm just…Will we be allowed to enter into the year that we're meant to be in? I mean, I know we've done our schooling here, but the Wizards don't recognize a lot of the things that we have. You know how hard it is on some of the people that attend our magic school. It's as if the Wizarding World views everything we do as inferior." He hummed at the thought that went through his mind a second later.

Severus walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry. "It will be all right. There shouldn't be a problem. Sirius will make sure that you enter your fourth year, seeing as that's where you belong. It's getting my job back that will be difficult." Harry looked up at him with wide eyes at the job bit. Severus chuckled. "What, you think that I would let you go around unprotected? Sirius is protected in the palace. You, on the other hand, wouldn't have the needed protection at Hogwarts. That school isn't as protected as Dumbledore likes to think it is. So, that makes me your best form of protection." Harry hugged Severus around the chest at those words, receiving a hug in return. It was one of those moments that both Harry and Severus enjoyed when they could get them.

Draco came over and touched Harry's shoulder, for he could sense that his friend had gone back to staring into space. "It will all get worked out, Harry. That's something Uncle Sirius has always been good at. He can be quite diplomatic when he wants to be. Well…Depending on the situation." Harry nodded in agreement to the last bit. Draco received a smile from Severus at how he had snapped Harry out of his funk. Of course, Draco's attempt at comfort had to do with the fact that it was rare for Harry to get nervous. The idea of Harry being nervous was enough to startle Draco, though he was use to Harry's random emotions. Severus was worried as well, but kept his thoughts to himself. He then looked at the duo before he kissed Harry's forehead and left the room. Draco and Harry looked at each other.

Harry smirked again. "Want to sneak into the maze?" Draco nodded. They climbed down the terrace to get to the garden maze. Each holding the other's hand, the duo walked into the maze. The two wandered around in companionable silence. Neither of them happened to be in the mood to listen to the people that wanted to tell them things. It was the kind of mood that had to do with how nobody seemed to say anything different, which left the duo with a feeling of annoyance. Of course, they had found that they could get away from the annoyances by wandering the hedges.

A moment later, Draco's father, Lucius, came rushing into the maze. He caught them before they could get too far into the labyrinth. "You two, you need to return to the palace. There's something that needs to be discussed immediately. It can't wait, so don't even try to get out of it." They stared at him in silence, for Lucius' words made them think of a lot of bad things. However, it was the look on Lucius' face that got them walking towards the palace. The two were silent as they followed Lucius towards their home. The situation didn't really scare them, but it did make them a bit unsure about what would happen. Yet they had one question on their minds: would they like what they were told?

A/N: Well, here's chapter one, hope that people enjoy it. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 2_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 2,639_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still much a lot of the whole social and political structures that was written into the first one. For those that do wonder, you'll see the name Vinator Intunecat. It means Dark Hunter in Romanian, at least when I looked it up with my translator. Just like Veranuci, it's the name of a clan. Only difference was Veranuci was what came off the top of my head.

Chapter 2

Draco and Harry walked into Sirius' public study. Neither boy knew why they were there, but their attention was drawn to Sirius the moment they entered the room. Sirius was sitting behind his desk with a strange expression on his face, one that they had never seen before. He didn't take any notice of the boys as he laced his fingers together and propped his chin up on them. Both boys swallowed at the look that they saw on the older man's face, as it got more worrying the longer it stayed there. Harry was unsure of what he should do, but he could feel the nervousness that was racing through his entire body. He knew that whatever was going on, he wouldn't like it. That was one the thing he felt certain of in that moment.

Harry cleared his throat in hopes that he could manage to say something. It took a moment, but he finally found his voice again. "What's going on? You had Lucius pull us into the castle rather abruptly." He waited for Sirius to respond. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Lucius was closing the door behind them. The expression on Lucius' face was enough to make him shift from a kind of fear that wanted to grab a hold of him. Yet, when he looked back at Sirius, he didn't see any such expression on his father's face. It was enough to leave him confused.

Sirius finally let out a sigh. He looked at his son with a slightly unusual expression on his face. He seemed to be thinking about something rather intensely. "I just received a communiqué from the Ministry. They have decided to declare that all vampires are aligning themselves with Voldemort. This has led them to demand that the Veranuci Vampires either align themselves with the ministry or be prosecuted as supports of Voldemort. They have given us a three day period to make our choice. Though they realize how impossible it is for the wizards to get into our village without my permission." The look on Sirius' face changed, his eyes narrowed as he turned to look at the empty fireplace. His lips were pressed together so hard that it looked as if he had no lips left. Harry was easily able to deduce that the news didn't make his father happy. Of course, he didn't like that idea either. He glanced over at Draco and saw that the boy's jaw was hanging open.

Harry let out a slow breath and turned his head towards his father once again. He was careful to take Draco's hand in his own. He knew that there were a lot of things he didn't know, but he knew how this sounded to him. Plus, it looked as if other members of his family were willing to agree with him. "How can they ask us to do that? You said that we were to remain neutral. You know that none of the vampires in town will disobey you. We're not a part of this war. It's a wizards' thing." He shook a bit at the thought of what was happening. He couldn't believe the stupidity of wizards at times. There were a few that were that open to their race, but some of them could really be idiotic. Those were the kinds of thoughts that were travelling through Harry's mind as he waited for one of the adults to say something.

Severus walked into the room through a side entrance. He had been busy doing something for Sirius. Sadly, for him anyways, he was still wearing the clothes that Sirius wanted him in. Sirius had a smirk on his face for a brief moment. "I know what it sounds like. I can read the expression on your face, Draco. Yes, it does mean that they're sticking us in with the rogues, but that's normal. Wizards who do this are a part of the belief that they are at the top of the food chain. Anything else is beneath them. They're a part of the Wizards First faction. Those are some of the worst sort. The problem is, they happen to be the ones that are in control." He shook his head with a scowl on his face. Both Draco and Harry shuddered at the thought of what was going on. It was something that everyone in the room was in agreement about. It struck him as both strange and unusual. It was moments like that in which Harry realized how often he was excluded from society. He, like many vampires, happened to be a wizard as well. However, those of the Wizards First faction didn't see that as the case. Only those of purity were true Wizards. The strange thing was that most of them had the blood of some other creature or a Muggle hiding within their background. The only difference was that they usually ignore it and made sure that their history didn't reflect the 'taint'.

Sirius nodded after a moment of silence. "As Severus said, those are the people in control of the Ministry. They took over last year. This foothold they have is mostly thanks to money. Fudge is an idiot that happens to follow the people that are willing to give him the most money. That's why I hate politicians. While we're not free from corruption, we know who is in charge and respect that. However, the Ministry tried to catch up to the modern times and instead paved the way for those that will only care about what they want. Most of the Pureblood families fall into the Wizards First group, though not all of them. There's always some sort of exception." Both Harry and Draco shifted their positions. It was obvious that they didn't like where the conversation was going. However, Sirius couldn't really blame them. He wished that he didn't have to have that particular discussion with them. He wanted them to be happy teenagers, but they were in the positions that meant that they had to pay attention and know what was happening. He rubbed his eyes before choosing the next set of words he would speak. "I did keep in touch with some of the other clans while we were in the lockdown. That wasn't hard, though it was difficult in some places. All the clans throughout Europe have had their own situation with rogues joining the Dark Lord. While it's not a lot, it's enough to convince the wizards that we're going to turn away from them. A lot of them have entered their own lockdowns. We happen to have been the first to do so."

There was a knock on the door a moment later. All of the men looked at the door. Lucius opened it and took in the sight of the person. It was one of the servants in the castle. He raised an eyebrow. The servant swallowed and cleared his throat. "There's a person here to see his majesty. He says that he's a representative sent from the Vinator Intunecat. He's come to see him upon request of his own leader." The other men looked at Sirius. It was obvious that he hadn't said anything about that.

He nodded. "Show them in." He looked at the others after the servant left. "What? Did I forget to mention that one of them was coming to visit?" Everyone else in the room nodded. He sighed. "They contacted me a week ago and I agreed to meet with them after the lockdown was finished. Now that it has, they obviously sent one of their clan members here. All of us will deal with this. Don't worry." He gave them a smile and watched as the servant showed the person into the room. The man that came in was tall and thin, though he looked like he was uncomfortable on the ground. He wasn't exactly the most handsome man around, but he would be able to turn a few heads. However, that changed when he smiled. It made his face light up and all of a sudden it was easy to see that most of the strange appearance was a glamour. It looked as if the man tried to keep people from seeing how handsome he really was. Of course, that didn't really matter among the group of Veranuci vampires. They were all quite happy as it was. None of them would be drawn in by either the real or fake persona displayed to them.

Harry, on the other hand, stared at the person with his jaw hanging open. It didn't matter to him whether the man was good looking or not. He was only focused on who it was. 'It's Viktor Krum! The world famous Quidditch player is a vampire? How in the world is he able to keep that hidden?' His eyes bugged out of his head at the last thought that ran through his mind. He continued to stare, but quickly looked away when he saw the look that Sirius gave him. He cleared his throat in order to gather his thoughts. He was lucky that nobody decided to look at him intently.

Sirius nodded to Viktor a moment later. "Well, I was expecting you. However, it wasn't made clear by your ruler why he needed to set up this meeting." He shifted in his seat to try and look more intimidating. Sirius didn't succeed, but he could be intimidating when he really needed to be. This was a moment where it wasn't a complete necessity. Not that it mattered; Viktor bowed his head towards Sirius with a small smile on his face.

Viktor cleared his throat and tried to stand as straight as he could. It wasn't that effective, as his shoulders rolled forward a bit. "I was sent to represent the Vinator Intunecat because I am more likely to be accepted. This is especially relevant because nobody really knows of my status as a member of the Black Sea clan." He glanced around to see if anyone would ask any questions. His eyes fell onto Draco and Harry. He let them linger there for several moments. It was as if he knew that they were the ones that would have questions for him. Of course, it was mostly Harry that had enough curiosity to do so, which ended effected by Viktor's actions in general.

"Why doesn't anyone know about that? In fact, you're Bulgarian. So how can you be a member of the Black Sea Clan?" He stared at Viktor when he said those words. It was obvious that he felt the need to know everything. Of course, that wasn't always the best thing on the planet. It often annoyed his family.

Sirius gave him a look, hoping that it would get through to his son. "This isn't the time for that, Henry." Harry shifted when Sirius used his name. He didn't like it when he was called by that name. He closed his eyes and hoped that he could apologize before anyone else got mad at him. He sometimes forgot that his curiosity had to wait for another time.

Viktor shook his head with a smile on his face. "That's all right, your Majesty. I have the time to explain. It will help a bit. The reason that nobody knows is because it was seen as more advantageous for one member of the clan to be seen as a human. I happened to be chosen. This meant that I was raised to blend in and hide my vampiric nature. As to the whole Bulgarian bit, it's a part of the Black Sea Clan." He chuckled a bit. "You see, each part of the world has its own clans. The entire British Isles belong to the Veranuci, you know that one." He stopped and watched as Harry nodded in acknowledgment towards knowing that much. He smiled again. "Well, it continues on by the fact that the Vinator Intunecat clan happens to cover six separate countries. Those countries happen to be Romania, Greece, Turkey, Serbia, Bulgaria, and the Republic of Macedonia. Those are the countries that make up the clan." He stopped so that either Draco or Harry could comment. It was easy to see that they were more interested than they had previously been.

Once again, it was Harry that decided he had to comment on what was said. It was easy to see that he was the more vocal of the two. "Not all of those countries border the Black Sea." He had that tone which said it was a no duh type of thing. Viktor chuckled and nodded in agreement with him. He wasn't very forthcoming with information in that moment. It meant that Harry had to wait for him to say something, not that he liked waiting. He still had some issues with his patience.

Viktor shrugged after a moment. "It doesn't necessarily make sense. The clan used to be a conglomeration of different groups, but we were all taken over by one ruler that turned us into the large clan that people see today." He smiled as Harry's eyes practically popped out of his head at that. It wasn't that uncommon, but it was strange to hear someone make that large of a group and succeed. It was the kind of thing that felt impossible to even consider someone being able to control that many different people. He knew that there were people who did it in the human history, but it was rarer for vampires to essentially build an empire like that. Vampires lived long enough to try and avoid the pitfalls that humans generally made.

Sirius nodded before Viktor could say anything else. "It is a bit strange, but the person that brought this group together was a woman of the Cătălin Line. They were a line of Vampiric Romanian Rulers that were controlled by a woman. That would also be why the name is in Romanian as well." Everyone remained silent for a moment. It was obvious that nobody had anything else to say to that particular part of the discussion.

Viktor nodded. "Either way, we're largest in cultural diversity. However, what I came here to speak with you about was why Anthony sent me. The British Ministry is attempting to get the other ministers within various countries, including the countries where my clan lives, to agree with his practices. He's trying to create an anti-vampire segment. He's not succeeding, though he doesn't know it. I was sent here to speak with you and tell you what Anthony says. His advice is that you say that you're ministry neutral." That got everyone in the room to stall. It was in that movement that Harry saw strange flashes of what looked like death to him. He wasn't too happy about that, as he had thought he was finally free of that crazy nature of his. Yet it didn't last long. A moment later, everyone in the room looked like they were disgusted at the very notion.

Sirius sighed. He knew that there was something going on. "I'll deal with it. It probably is the only thing that we can do at this time. I will think on it. Thank you Viktor, please send Anthony my regards." Viktor nodded and left. The group stood there in silence. None of them had any idea of what they were to do; yet they knew someone would deal with it. It was in that moment that they could feel the crushing weight of being stuck as the members of royalty. It placed more responsibility upon them than they would have liked. Needless to say, they were not happy. Now they had to do something, but at least they were going in the right direction.

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. Interesting, huh? Well, hope that you like this. Later.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 3_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,700_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 3

Sirius walked to the castle gates, watching as they opened the moment that he was in front of them. Severus was with him, but mostly as his guard more than as his husband. The young king was waiting for someone to arrive. The person came out of the carriage that he had arrived in as Sirius waited on the other side of the wrought iron gates. The person was an elderly man in a garishly coloured robe. Sirius' eyes were barely kept from crossing at the sight. He was wearing his 'king' clothes, but they were mainly just a soft blue tunic and pants that helped to show his status. He didn't have to wear the really fancy get up like he had to for council meetings, but he still had to wear clothes that spoke of his station. Sirius' mind, however, was focused on what had brought the ancient looking wizard to his gates. He had written a letter to the ministry a week earlier, claiming the horrid status of wizarding neutral. He knew that the suggestion from Viktor's king was correct, though it had taken much talking with Lucius and Severus to truly accept the idea. They weren't going to side with the ministry as they were neutral, but that's not how the ministry viewed them. Yet, it was for that reason that the man in front of him was now there. The man was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore smiled at Sirius. "Well hello Sirius, I quite appreciate the missive that I received from you the other day." Severus glared at how Dumbledore addressed Sirius by his first name, yet he knew that the man would never address anyone by their proper title if he thought he could get away with it. Sadly, he could get away with such behaviour from Sirius. The man didn't like being referred to as king anything. Well, unless it was necessary. It was something that a few people had come to expect from the young man. Dumbledore decided to begin prattling on once again. "I have been attempting to contact you for the past two and a half years, but I hadn't been able to. I was quite worried about your family." Severus had to hold back a snort, as he didn't believe that Dumbledore had worried about them in any kind of manner. He only wanted to believe that the man wanted to use them. After all, they were the royal family of the Veranuci Clan.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about that, I knew that you were attempting to. There was quite a bit going on when we went into the lockdown. I couldn't take the time to write. There was quite a bit happening." It was the truth, though some people would think that it was a lie. It all depended on whether or not the person knew and understood what he meant. Severus was standing guard in that moment, though he wanted to take Sirius' hand in hopes to reassure the man. He was doing his best to remain the stoic head guard that was specifically assigned to the king, yet being his spouse sometimes meant that people thought he forgot how to do his duties. He knew how to do them, not that they didn't often mix with some of the others he had.

Dumbledore nodded and stood up straighter. "I understand that. I work in a school, so I know that there's always something going on. I can't imagine that it would be any different for a king. Of course, your paperwork is a bit different." He gave Sirius a smile. The headmaster went to take a step forward, but some of the other guards got in the way of that. Sirius sighed at the overzealous antics of his soldiers. He knew that Severus had trained them quite well. Yet he sometimes thought that they had been trained a little too well.

Sirius chuckled before he decided to speak. "Sorry about that, the guards need to search you for security measures. It's a safety thing." Dumbledore nodded and let the guards check him over before he could enter the grounds. He checked out, which was lucky enough for him. Sirius nodded and led Dumbledore to his public study. Severus was following right behind them, making sure that nobody did anything funny. As much as the wizard checked out, he didn't trust him. That was something about the man that screamed mistrust to him. It led Severus to keeping an even more secure eye on the man, as it was his duty as both his guard and husband. Sirius walked into the study. His eyes immediately fell onto Lucius, who happened to be standing there with some papers in his hands. He nodded to Dumbledore and set the paperwork on the desk. Sirius walked around with a sigh and sat in his chair. It was obvious that he didn't want to do whatever it was that Lucius had given over to him. Sirius cleared his throat. "I shall begin speaking as I do some of my paperwork. I have a few orders that need filling out." He picked up a quill and began to read over a few of the documents. He was silent for several moments as he read over each sheet quickly. He had gotten better at that after the years of reading the different kinds of requests. He began to sign his name. "I have currently made a deal with the ministry for…Wizard neutrality." He stopped there and shuddered at the words. His quill was in the air, which was the only thing that kept him from smudging his signature. He shifted the form he had signed over and went onto the next. "As a part of the act, we were assigned a specific person to watch us and make sure that we stick to the agreement. Of course, none of them listen when we say that everything is perfectly fine." He shifted yet another paper. He hadn't bothered to say anything more. He knew that Dumbledore would want to speak.

"Yes, I have heard that. I was assigned to be that person. The ministry thinks that my skills are the best match for watching you." The man's eyes were shining as he said those words. It was one of those moments that was hard to fight, at least for some people in the room. Sirius was obviously not in the mood for it. Lucius scowled in response. He was obviously one of those people that wasn't ready to fight. Both Lucius and Severus were scowling at the fact. It wasn't one of their favourite thoughts on the planet.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, I was told. However, I was hoping that we could get the children reinstated into Hogwarts as fourth year students. You did receive my missive, so you know that's something that I needed to speak with you about." It was even more obvious that a few people weren't too happy about that particular idea. He remained silent. He didn't want to ask, but he wasn't getting much of a choice in that regard.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, they can be reinstated. However, I'm unsure about the year. They have missed time, so they cannot be put into that year. They need to catch up on everything they've missed first." Sirius raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore's statement. He didn't seem to get what Sirius was asking, but the man was a wizard and didn't know as much about the vampire community as some thought that he did. Sirius moved yet another form over to the stack of completed ones.

Sirius gave him a smile as he tried to fake his way through the rest of the conversation, which he intended to keep short. "They can go into fourth year. The children have been learning at the school here. Our education is just as good as any of the schools in the Wizarding World." He smiled more as he watched Dumbledore. The man seemed to just sit there. Dumbledore seemed to want to deny things, but he didn't comment more than what he had already said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, we're taking extra precautions this year with the reintroduction of the Triwizard Tournament." He watched to see how Sirius would react to that one. Sirius stared at him for several moments, but nodded afterwards. It could be seen that he didn't mind it as much as some people would think that the king would. The truth was that he was quite open-minded when he wanted to be.

"Well, it's good that we have an understanding. I hope that you'll understand that have to I cut the conversation off. I have quite a bit more paperwork to do than what you see here." Dumbledore nodded and stood up. He was then escorted out by some of the guards that were standing at the doors. They were all on alert, for they didn't trust a wizard in any sense. Not that anyone felt that they could be blamed, the man was known for his manipulations. In fact, they all felt that the conversation had gone over too easily. The only problem was that they didn't know what to expect next.

Lucius scowled and looked at Sirius. "I don't like this. He's making it more complicated. The tournament will draw unwanted attention. Our situation has gotten more complex than we previously believed. I'm unsure about whether or not we should be sending them back." Sirius nodded at that one. He was in agreement, but they had no choice in this sense. Sirius set his quill down and rubbed his eyes. He knew just how bad the tournament made their situation. Severus had left with the guards, but returned after he was sure Dumbledore was gone. He had a piece of parchment in hand. He handed it over to Sirius. Sirius gestured for them all to read it. Lucius made a noise before speaking. "This is ridiculous. These complications are getting to be too much." The others nodded and Sirius hid the paper. Nobody felt that anyone else should see the parchment. It was their little secret.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope that everyone finds this one interesting and showing the story moving on. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 4_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,347_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 4

The rest of the summer passed by quietly for the group of vampires, which was the part that shocked all of them. Blaise, Draco, and Harry were all sitting in their own compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They were glad for the solitude, if only so that they could have a period of silence before facing a school of human wizards for the first time in two and a half years. They knew that things wouldn't remain silent for long, what with the nosiness of the people they were around. Harry closed his eyes and lay against Draco's side. The blonde put his arm around Harry's shoulder, smirking at Blaise as he did so. Blaise rolled his eyes. This had been a frequent occurrence over the past few weeks. Draco and Harry had been growing closer together as time went on, though everyone saw that as a positive thing. Blaise sort of wondered if Harry was asleep, but even he knew that wasn't the case. Harry was just leaning against Draco's side.

Blaise shook his head. "You two should start your courtship. Everyone can see that you're already heading in that particular direction." He shook his head in amusement at whatever it was that ran through his mind. Harry shifted and opened an eye. The green orb rolled a bit and focused on Blaise in somewhat unusual manner. It was the type of gesture that would make people think of something scary coming their way.

Harry stared at Blaise. "What makes you think that we're even going to enter into such a thing as a courtship? I mean, we could just be friends with benefits." That brought a snort from Blaise. He obviously didn't believe that they would do something like that. Harry opened his other eye. Draco and Harry watched Blaise. They would see how long it would take for him to say something else. Of course, it was entirely his choice after all.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "It's obvious that you will. For one thing, you're the crowned prince; you can't just have casual liaisons until you're the king. People won't allow it. For another thing, even your father followed the courtship rules when it came to Severus. Plus, you're under eighteen. That means there's only one option left." Harry stuck his tongue out at Blaise in retaliation for what the boy had said. That got Blaise to roll his eyes once again. Harry was good at acting like a child when he wanted to. The door to their compartment opened, drawing their attention towards the person that wished to interrupt their quiet time.

It was in that moment that a scowl appeared on each of the teenager vampires' faces. The person happened to look at them and returned the scowl. The person was a redhead that they recognized to be Ron Weasley. All four boys glared at each other. None of them were willing to do anything for several moments. Draco finally took it upon himself to say something to the redhead. "Go away, Weasel. We don't need your kind around us when we're trying to have a relaxing train ride." Harry gave Draco a look, though he didn't blame him for the hostility. All three of them were quite capable of feeling the annoyance and frustration that had been heaped upon them by none other than Ron Weasley during the few months that they had attended Hogwarts.

Ron's hands clenched into fists as he stared at the three. "I thought that you were gone. I mean, there's no room in Hogwarts for filthy vampires like you." It was Harry's turn to glare. He didn't like what Ron had said, but he had been trained to keep his violent nature at bay. He knew that he couldn't harm Ron, despite the fact that the insult he had given was quite grave. Harry was suddenly feeling quite a bit of gratitude towards Lucius, for the man had taught them all some decorum. It was a skill that they would need in order to survive the redhead's attitude.

Harry sat up. He wasn't going to say what he had to while leaning against Draco. He thought that it would ruin his image to do so. He let out a slow breath and looked Ron in the eyes. "We're back at this school as of this year. This means that you need to watch what you say about us. We're under Dumbledore's protections, but insults against the royal family are never taken lightly." He glared at Ron. The fourth year Gryffindor was ready to say something, but Harry beat him to it. "I would think about what you say before you speak. I'm not threatening you. I'm just letting you know where things stand. You see, the guards wouldn't take well to the way you're speaking to me. I don't want to see you hurt over your prejudice and ability to say things before thinking them through."

Ron glared at him and turned away. He obviously wanted to say something else, but had squashed his anger down enough to stop it. He went to open the compartment door, hoping to get away from the three vampires. However, the door opened before he could touch the handle. A black haired boy stuck his head into the compartment and looked around. He was frowning a bit. It was obvious that he was looking for someone. He then saw the boys and smiled. "Woah…Hi, never seen you three before." He ignored Ron for the moment, but that was unsurprising. Ron pushed passed him and left. The boy blinked and looked at the other three again. "He's got a temper. My name's Julian Potter by the way. I'm starting my second year this year." The three vampires stared at him. They didn't often meet someone as exuberant as the boy in front of them. They were kind of confused as to how he could be that bouncy. It caused Harry to feel a bit unnerved. Julian closed the door behind him.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm Henry Black. People call me Harry." He had heard Sirius talk about Julian, which meant that he knew something about him. What he knew was that Julian was two years younger than him and the son of James Potter. Of course, those were the only facts that he allowed himself to consciously admit. This was because he didn't like to acknowledge the other facts as the truth, even though he knew that they were.

Julian's face basically lit up at the name. "My dad always talks about Sirius Black. I've heard all about him. I've heard how he's the head of some vampire clan and that he was my dad's best friend. It's great to meet you. My family is just me, my dad, and my mum. Do you have any siblings or anyone else…" Julian kept on talking, but the other three were tuning him out. None of them knew what to say to the overly chatty boy. However, they wouldn't have been able to even answer the questions with the boy still talking. The three teens looked at each other and listened to Julian with half an ear. They sort of wondered if he ever got tired, but it didn't appear to be the case.

It was a little while later that they got off of the train. Harry looked at his friends. "I think we need to avoid him." The other two nodded as they made their way to the carriages. None of them liked the idea of listening to the overly enthusiastic boy. It was strange, but he seemed to think that Harry was going to be a copy of Sirius. Of course, Harry didn't like how Julian seemed to look up to his father because of some stories that he had been told. He sighed and climbed into the carriage with Blaise and Draco. He was ready to bang his head against the wall. He just hoped that there were no other crazy people like Julian in the younger years.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. As for Julian, he's kind of trying to be his dad and he's just one of those excitable people that seem to crop up in life now and then. Hope you enjoy. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 5_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,842_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 5

The sorting had finished with Dumbledore calling for the food to appear on the tables. He did it with his usual flare, though many of the people were unimpressed by it. The three vampire students had taken their old seats at the Slytherin table without any trouble, yet they did get a few stares from random students. The looks weren't unexpected, for they knew that they would stand out. However, that didn't stop the fact that their biggest fear was that the three of them would have been forced to get resorted, but that hadn't been the case. They knew that there was no chance of them changing houses; though that didn't mean that Dumbledore wouldn't necessarily try. Harry closed his eyes and let his mind wander a bit.

The three glanced up at the table to take in the sight of the teachers. None of them knew whether or not there would be a new teacher at the table. Blaise's eyes were the first to take in the sight of a missing teacher. "Flitwick's gone." The other boys looked and realized that Blaise was right. Blaise pulled out a piece of paper that he had gotten from his father and proceeded to read what he had missed. "My father left me some notes about what's happening at the school." He flipped through a couple of sheets. "He wrote that apparently Flitwick retired because of an accident. The old teacher wants to now spend time with his family." He looked at the other two. Draco made a noise and shook his head.

Harry shook his head and decided that he was going to change the topic onto something else. He didn't want to continue with why one of their teachers was gone. There was really no point in dragging up old news. Besides, they hadn't really gotten to know Flitwick well enough to judge whether or not he would have been a problem. Harry thought of something. "I noticed that your father didn't accompany us to the train station like the guards and Uncle Lucius." Blaise shrugged.

"My father was asked to escort someone to visit his family. I think it was Flitwick, which would explain my father's interest in our old Charms teacher. It also explains why Remus Lupin is replacing him." He shook his head again and focused on his two friends more intently. "Father took Simoné with him. He wants her to try and find a way into one of the other clans. The place that Flitwick is going is on the mainland. Father wants to try and increase our relations with some other clan. He says that it's his job as an ambassador." Draco nodded, knowing what all of that meant.

Harry shook his head once more and sighed. He didn't know what to do, for he didn't like thinking about a fourteen-year-old being offered up as someone's spouse. Draco set his hand on Harry's leg, apparently sensing what the young prince was thinking. Of course, that likely had something to do with the fact that he was thinking the exact same thing. However, the moment didn't last for very long, as someone quickly snagged Draco's free arm and almost shoved Blaise out of his seat. Blaise glared at the girl that had latched onto Draco. The blonde vampire looked at her and began to shake his arm in the hopes of dislodging her. The girl's grip was strong. It looked amusing to watch him wave his arm around.

The girl squealed and hugged his arm even more tightly. "Oh Draco, I've missed you! I'm sure you remember who I am, I'm the most important person to you." She stared at him as he watched her in silence. She pouted. "Please say that you do. It's me, Pansy Parkinson." All three boys looked at her. They could honestly say that they didn't remember her at all, not that they would necessarily tell that. Well, Draco was more likely to, seeing as it was his arm that was being squeezed.

Draco glared at her as he once again tried to shake her off. "I can honestly say that I don't remember who you are. I feel rather glad about that too." He wanted to get her to let go of him. Pansy pouted again. She didn't let go of his arm and instead squeezed it even more tightly.

She nuzzled his arm with her cheek. "How can you not remember me? I mean, your Aunt Bellatrix said that I'm meant to be you're wife." That got the boys to stall. None of them liked what they were hearing. Yet what they heard didn't sit well with a certain heir to the Veranuci clan.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "That bitch had no authority to say or guarantee anything of the kind. The only one that can set up such a marriage is Lucius Malfoy. Besides, I happen to know that he would never taint his blood and family line with someone like you." He knew that the words were harsh, but he wouldn't allow anyone to take Draco from him. Draco gave him a grateful look at the statement. It was nice for him to know that Harry had feelings for him, not that there was ever in any doubt. He knew that Harry cared for him; it was just nice to hear it out loud every now and then.

Pansy's eyes narrowed at Harry. "And who do you think you are to make such statements? I happen to be a Parkinson; we're from a good line. Any being would love to be associated with my family. You lot should consider yourselves lucky that my father would even consider such a union." All three vampires rolled their eyes at the statement. She obviously didn't understand a single word that had been said. Of course, there was also the fact that Bellatrix had married a human. However, the only problem was that people were unsure of why she had done so. The records about her marriage had been lost, though everyone thought that they were lost on purpose.

Harry sat up a bit straighter with the knowledge that he could make himself look more like he should when he did so. Yet he knew that he could easily be underestimated no matter what. "I am Henry Black, Prince of the Veranuci Vampires. This means that you would do well to NOT TOUCH my intended. He belongs to me." Harry's eyes narrowed at the girl that wouldn't let go of Draco. She glared at him, looking as if she was trying to make him pull away and say that he was lying.

She scowled at him even more than before. "You're such a pathetic liar. I know for a fact that you can't be the prince. You're a runt. A crowned prince wouldn't be such a scrawny, pathetic runt like you." That caused all three boys to glare at her. It was a grave insult to say what she had about a prince of any line. She would have been in big trouble if there had been any guards around to hear her say that.

Draco finally managed to pull his arm away from her and slapped her across the face. He glared at the woman that held her quickly reddening cheek. "You will NOT speak to my intended and prince in such a manner. The filth from your mouth should never hear the light of day." He turned away from her and proceeded to ignore her. Draco could barely hear what she said about it not being over. He wasn't in the mood to listen to her. She huffed and walked away.

Blaise sighed and shook his head. "We're going to have to watch out for her. She's not going to give up." The other two nodded. Blaise rubbed his eyes. "I'm beginning to wonder why our parents couldn't be talked out of this. It can't be good for us to face all of these issues right now." Harry sighed and looked away from what was happening. It was amazing how much of the feast had gone by unnoticed because of Pansy's interruption.

Dumbledore stood up a few moments later and got the attention of everyone within the Great Hall. "I have a few announcements to make before you go to your warm beds. The first is that an accident this past summer has left Professor Flitwick making the decision to retire. Remus Lupin will be taking his post as Charms teacher. This means that a friend of mine is taking over the position of Defence instructor for him." He gestured to the scarred man that had appeared during the feast. The three vampires recognized him, but they didn't want to think about why the retired auror would be in their instructor in Defence against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore smiled at the students. "This is Alastor Moody; he'll take over as your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." He stopped talking.

He glanced around the room before he continued on. "Another thing that has happened is that Professor Slughorn has chosen to retire again. Severus Snape shall resume the position in his place. I'm sure that you all remember that he had to leave a couple of years ago for family reasons." Nobody was willing to clap at that one. The three vampires hadn't like the idea of him returning, but he was mainly there to watch over them, for Sirius wasn't allowed to leave the palace and had guards practically sitting on him. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Finally, the school will be the host to the Triwizard Tournament this year. We'll have students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arriving this October to participate in the tournament. There will be more information regarding that at a later point." He gestured for them all to leave, ignoring the whispers about his last announcement.

The students filed out of the Great Hall and went to their dorms. The three vampire students sighed. Severus stopped them and gesture for them to follow him. "I'll only be here during class times and lunch. Sirius is setting up the new defences at home and I'll be there to keep an eye on him when I'm not with you. Now come on, I shall be showing you to the private rooms that you'll be in." He led them to an area that was near the Slytherin Common Room, but not right on top of it. He smiled at them and gestured to the door. "This is yours. I made sure that there are wards to only let people that are given permission through. We don't want anything to happen to you. We're still attempting to arrange some guards to watch you when I can't. Now have a good night." He left them to enter the rooms on their own. They looked at each other and did so, giving the password that had been whispered to them by Severus. It was a long night and they definitely needed their rest.

A/N: Well, here we go, chapter five. Hm…Well, yet another issue that the group has to face. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 6_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,141_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 6

The first day of classes came around for all of the students in Hogwarts. Yet, while that was nice for some of the students, others had to start their lessons off with potions. The class that had to start this was the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. The group stood outside of the classroom, most of the students whispering among themselves. They had known Severus Snape as a teacher for the first few months of their first year, which had caused them to be displeased at the man having returned. They were more scared of him than of anyone other teacher they could imagine. Of course, most of them were scared because he was a vampire. The people who were standing in front of the door at that moment were the Slytherins. They were excited to see Severus again, as they had thought that the man was a decent teacher. However, the Gryffindors ruined the mood with their grumbling. The one that happened to be the most vocal with his displeasure was Ronald Weasley. This didn't surprise the three vampires, but only because they knew that the boy hadn't changed while they were gone. In fact, he seemed to have gotten worse.

Ron scowled at the teenage vampires. "You still shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts. I find it revolting that evil monsters like you would be allowed in a school with humans. You're a danger to us all." He didn't take his eyes off of the boys that were standing in front of him. Harry glared at him, but kept an arm on Draco. The blonde looked ready to strangle Ron, yet even Harry knew that they couldn't allow that. They needed Draco to calm down first. That was always an easier said than done thing. It was quite apparent that he had inherited the Black family temper.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and laughed at Ron's statements. He had his own thoughts about the situation and found it amusing when Ron had said the human part. "You know, the vast majority of wizards are really half-breeds. They're not pure humans either. Saying what you said means that that most of the students around you shouldn't be allowed in the school either." He shook his head and looked at his two friends. Harry had a smile on his face at Blaise's words. He was glad that the boy was obviously picking up on what his father had wanted him to learn. It made a difference among the rest of the population. Of course, Harry was learning what he needed in order to be a good king, though he didn't always find the lessons fun. The three vampires looked at Ron. The boy's face was coloured such a bright red that Harry thought that he should have exploded from the pressure.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "You know, even Muggleborns aren't fully human. It's just happens to be something they're unaware of." That got a few people's attention. Harry smiled. "I mean, Muggleborns aren't like Muggles. That means that they aren't fully human. After all, Wizards aren't. Humans don't have magic, at least that's the theory that many magic theorists have come up with." He chuckled as he confused a good number of students. It was something that had just popped into his head. He didn't know if the magic theorists had either expanded or thrown out the theory, but it was something that he could say to annoy Ron.

Ron was shaking with repressed rage. "Shut up." Ron's hands were clenched into fists. Harry smiled even more. He enjoyed how easy it was to anger Ron. However, he couldn't help wondering how it was that anyone else managed to stave off the temptation.

Draco snickered after a moment. "Well, Weasley, it's not like it matters for you. I mean, you're not anything special. None of the Weasleys are. You're just regular everyday wizards. That's so boring." He laughed and looked at Harry when the boy touched his arm. Harry shook his head in amusement, though there was a slight frown upon his face.

Harry sighed. "Draco, not everyone knows where magic manifests. Besides, you have no reason to try and goad him. It will only cause problems for us." He wasn't saying that for Ron's benefit, but to try and look like he was attempting to control the situation. Not that it really mattered to him, for he thought that Ron was too amusing. In fact, it was more fun than he was willing to admit.

The door to the classroom suddenly opened. A few different students jumped at the sudden motion, but the three vampires had been expecting it. They looked at Severus and nodded to the man that was standing there. He stepped to the side and Draco took that moment to walk into the classroom. The other two followed his example and went into the room without saying a word. Severus raised an eyebrow at the rest of the students. They walked into the room without saying a single word. The group entered the classroom in silence, almost jumping at the noise of Severus closing the door.

Severus didn't bother to give a preamble as he walked to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat. "Well, you're quite behind. I understand that Slughorn is a decent teacher, but he's didn't teach you the potions that I believe a third year should have been taught. Now listen up, it's time to learn what you should have learned last year." He then turned towards the board and wrote something across it. The Gryffindors muttered under their breath about his teaching tactics, but a look shut them up.

Blaise, Draco, and Harry watched him as they worked throughout the lesson. None of them could really say what they had learned, but they knew that they had learned it all before. This was because their school had talked to potions masters and asked them what they thought certain years should be learning. The thing was, the Hogwarts students were behind and had to catch up to what the standard vampire school taught. That resulted in the class being full of note taking. It was a boring lesson, but that was fine. It helped the time fly by quickly enough.

People began to leave the classroom, muttering once again about how their wrists were sore from all the notes that they had taken. Harry let out a sigh as he heard Ron insult Severus. He then looked at his friends. "We need to write home about this. Ronald Weasley is going to be a lot of trouble." The other two nodded and followed him to their rooms. They knew that they needed to report the derogatory behaviour, but there was nothing else new in that regard. At least that was good.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. A little short, but didn't feel the need to write out the whole class. Hope you enjoy. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 7_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,022_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 7

The first defence class of the year had arrived for the fourth year Slytherins, but it had come with mixed feelings. The class itself was a combination of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, though that wasn't the problem. The problem was the teacher. As it was, Blaise, Draco and Harry were waiting to see how good of a teacher the retired Auror, Alastor Moody, would be. The only issue was that the entire school, minus the Slytherins, seemed to like him so far. Of course, that didn't matter to the three boys, for they were hoping that the man wouldn't bring his prejudices into the classroom. It was a worry that they did think about, yet it wasn't that high up on their list of worries. In fact, they were more worried about the idea that he was brought in to spy on them.

Moody entered the classroom and immediately began to speak. "I'm here to teach you defence. You've had an adequate teacher for a while, but he's neglected to teach you something that I feel is very important. Because of this, I will make you train harder than ever before. I will take no complaints, so don't even think about vocalizing them. I have the full approval of the headmaster to do this." He then looked around the room, a scowl firmly in place. He seemed to be looking to see if anyone was going to speak. Nobody bothered to move for several moments. However, one Hermione Granger raised her hand. The retired Auror looked at her and cleared his throat. "What's your name?"

Hermione lowered her hand and looked at him. "My name is Hermione Granger, Professor Moody. I just wanted to know how you plan to train us. We've learned so many spells and have been doing practical lessons under Professor Lupin. It's given us a head start." She seemed rather intent on getting an answer from the man. Her eyes were shining with the urge to know what he was going to teach them. She found that Moody was interesting, but the other students thought that she was being suicidal by saying what she had. Nobody else would have done that. Yet, there was also the fact that the man's spinning eye was good enough to unnerve a few of the students.

Moody began laughing and looked at the students once more. "One of the things that you will be learning is how to duel. There will be some other topics, but we'll save those for later." Nobody moved. In fact, they remained silent as Moody took yet another look around the classroom. It appeared as if he was trying to judge the reactions of every student.

However, this didn't really affect Blaise, Draco, and Harry, for they had been learning how to duel at their clan's magic school. It had been a standard part of their learning, which meant that they actually knew something about duelling. What was different was the fact that they knew that Moody could teach them some useful moves. After the news had completely sunk in, the three boys returned to watching Moody. The retired Auror had started to speak once more. "This will mainly be happening on Thursday nights. Those lessons are mandatory attendance. This means that none of you can skip the lesson." The class continued to remain silent. He nodded and began to split the students into pairs. He wanted them to practice what spells they had learned in previous years.

Blaise ended up paired with Hermione, though Draco and Harry were lucky enough to be paired together. Of course, many of the students weren't that good at what they were doing. Plus, the three teenage vampires weren't taking their duels too seriously, but that was mainly because they had spent too many hours practicing at their old school. Yet, they were shocked to see how behind the others were. The three of them couldn't believe that the other students didn't know some basic protection spells, but those thoughts only existed because they thought that the Wizarding World took Voldemort's threat seriously.

However, Harry and Draco began to tune out their observations and instead focused on hexing each other. It didn't take long for them to fall into a pattern that required them to move around a bit, but they also seemed a little too in sync. After a couple of minutes they each cast a cutting hex at the other. The hex ended up cutting Harry on the leg and Draco on the arm. They stopped and looked over at Blaise. They were a little shocked to see that Hermione was still battling Blaise. She hadn't gotten injured yet, though they knew it would only be a matter of time before Blaise got her. Blaise smirked and suddenly threw a stunner, which completely startled Hermione. She fell over when the spell hit her in the chest. Moody suddenly applauded, causing all the students to stop their duels.

Moody smirked and looked at the class that was once again watching him. "Well, at least three of you know how to fight. That's a good thing." Harry shifted and his pendant fell out of his shirt from leaning a little too far forward. It was the one that showed his station as the Prince of the Veranuci clan. Moody laughed when he saw the pendant. "However, I'm not surprised that you can fight. You're from the Veranuci; they make sure that their children can defend themselves." He laughed and shook his head. The bell suddenly rang. Moody gestured to the door. "Class is over, so get out. We've got a lot of work to do." The students looked at each other and began to pack up. It was an odd lesson to them. However, they all watched Blaise, Draco, and Harry pack up. The three teens knew they were being watched, but ignored it for the time being. After all, the important thing was that they had proven themselves to one person. Yet, they still had the rest of the school to do so with, which is what they planned to do.

A/N: Yes, a short chapter. However, this was to introduce Moody's view, which was why there was no long drawn out duelling scene, those are for later. Also, as it's been a while, during the sorting in Advocatus Diaboli, Hermione was placed in Ravenclaw, so this is just a reminder. So, hope you all enjoy. Later.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 8_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,172_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one. The names Antolius and Shifeonia appeared in Advocatus Diaboli. These are two powerful vampires from the past that are more like deities to them now. The use of their names is kind of the same as Wizards using Merlin's name, though vampires will say Merlin as well. It just depends on the vampire, the mood, and their thoughts.

Chapter 8

The first weekend of the school year arrived, which caused a lot of students to celebrate. Because of this, Draco and Harry had decided that they were going to spend some time together. Harry held onto Draco's hand while he dragged the blonde out to the lake. It was a nice day, though all of the students thought that it was a little unusual for early September. However, it was this unusual occurrence that led a lot of students to try and enjoy what little sunlight they would get. Yet, in that moment, Harry was staring at the giant squid with a smile on his face.

Draco looked at Harry and turned the boy's face towards him. Harry looked at him and let his smile shine even more brightly. Draco returned the smile. "I've been thinking…" Draco stopped there, which caused Harry to frown. He felt a chill go through him at the words that Draco had begun to say. Draco ran his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. "Do you ever wonder whether you should marry a woman? I know that Uncle Sirius hasn't, but his situation was unique. He shouldn't have had to be king yet. However, with his father dying…" He stopped yet again, his mouth hanging open at what he had just said. He hadn't intended to point out what had happened. Harry chuckled at the look on Draco's face. He wasn't as shocked as Draco was, but that was only because he was used to the boy spouting off like that.

Harry shrugged after contemplating Draco's question. "I don't really think about it. It's not like it matters. I mean, dad's protected. Plus, he has papa. Papa's one of the best guards out there. This means that I think it's going to be a while before I have to take up the kingship. Besides, I don't think I need to worry about having an heir just yet. Like you said, dad was a special case." He watched Draco contemplate what he just had said.

Draco nodded after a bit. "I know that it's a different situation. I also know that you could use a surrogate to gain an heir. I just…I wonder whether or not you want to stay with me. It's a lot to live up to. Oh Antolius and Shifeonia, you're the son of the king. I'm just a relative that's tied to the family, but you're directly connected." It was Harry's turn to figure out what to say to Draco. It wasn't often that Draco felt insecure, but it was usually a big thing when he did. Harry kissed him lightly on the cheek. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. The two stayed like that until a noise caught their attention. They pulled apart and looked to see who was making the noise. As luck would have it, it was Ron Weasley. Both boys' scowled at the redhead. They didn't like that he was interrupting their alone time.

Ron scowled at them. "It figures that you two would be…Queer. I wouldn't expect anything less of evil vampires." Both Draco and Harry rolled their eyes at that. Neither of them were surprised that Ron was calling them names, though they found his lack of imagination rather amusing. Of course, Harry had honestly thought that the boy could come up a better insult then he had. It turned out that Harry was wrong, but he wouldn't say that out loud. After all, it was apparent that Ron didn't understand what he was saying. Draco wrapped one of his arms around Harry's shoulders, smirking a bit. He liked the opportunity to possibly annoy Ron further.

Harry chuckled yet again and shook his head. "You know, I find that some wizards are very amusing." Draco nodded in agreement. Harry turned his head towards Ron with a smile still plastered upon his face. "You know, Draco, I think that Ronald Weasley is jealous. I mean, he will never be with someone as handsome as you." He ran his hands down Draco's abdomen and chest. He was doing what he could to incite a tirade from the redhead. He knew that he should've been more diplomatic, but he couldn't help it. He was a fourteen-year-old that wanted to have a little fun. Harry's movements had distracted Draco from saying anything. Harry pulled away from Draco and walked over to Ron. Ron quickly took a step back and ended up tripping over a rock that stuck out of the ground. He landed on the ground. Harry smiled at that. "Well, Ronald Weasley, I would come back when you've started puberty. Then we can see what you have to say." He then returned to his spot next to Draco. Draco took Harry's hand and walked away from the redhead.

Yet, as they got closer to the castle, they ran into Blaise. The boy was coming out of the castle to find them. Harry tilted his head to the side. He was a bit confused as to why Blaise would be there. Blaise stopped in front of them. "We need to head back inside. Lucius is here. He wants to talk with us." He glanced in the direction that they had come from and saw that Ron was still on the ground. He shook his head and decided that he didn't want to know. He wasn't in the mood to find out anyways. Draco and Harry sighed, but gestured for Blaise to lead the way. Blaise nodded and went back to the castle. The other two followed him in silence. They arrived at their rooms and were ushered inside by a guard that had accompanied Lucius.

Lucius turned towards them and gave them a nod. That one action was enough to tell the three teens that he was there on business. Lucius sighed. "I'm here to tell you that Sirius finally passed his new law. The council accepted it and made it official this morning." The three young vampires nodded and waited for Lucius to say something else. Lucius handed them some necklaces that he had been holding on to. "These are to be worn by members of our clan. These pendants allow our clansmen to come and go from our city without being harmed. Also, it makes sure that you're bound to the clan. Sirius didn't want that, but the council added it. It's to keep you from betraying the clan. We doubt that it will work." The boys nodded and put the necklaces on. Lucius then left without saying another word.

Draco let out a sigh and shook his head. "I'm glad that this is only a wartime law. I don't like the idea of binding everyone in such a manner. I just hope that this war doesn't take too long to end." The other two nodded in agreement. The idea wasn't that great for them to think about, but they knew the importance of it. After all, they wanted everyone in the clan to be safe.

A/N: Well, here's a chapter. Hm…Well, making sure that everyone is safe, but there's a catch. Hope that you all enjoy. Later.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 9_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 963_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 9

After the first week of the school year had passed, there wasn't another event that drew attention like the previous one had. Everyone was looking forward to something else happening at Hogwarts, yet they weren't looking for too much excitement. On the other hand, the teenage vampires were glad for everything being as quiet was it was. They did have to deal with Ron, but that was something that was easy to ignore. The boy was a prat and appeared to believe in the idea of Wizarding Supremacy, though they thought that it was more likely that he disliked 'dark creatures'. This was quite amusing, as they knew that neither Moody nor Remus had ever taught that vampires, werewolves, and other such beings were evil. They figured that it was the rest of the family telling him such things, though Ron's twin brothers were nothing like him in that respect.

Yet, even with all of those things happening, the first month of school went by so fast that it was now the thirtieth of October. This particular day saw Harry sitting next to Draco as they waited for the students that would be visiting from the other schools. The arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had been the only thing talked about for the entire day. The thing was, the entire school was supposed to be waiting outside to greet the guests, but it had been unusually cold and had resulted in the teachers deciding that it was better to have everyone wait inside. After all, that meant that they could get their visitors inside as quickly as possible. Most of the students were thrilled with that. None of them had really wanted to be outside. Harry hadn't really cared, though he preferred sitting down right then.

Harry, however, was talking to Draco about a lot of things, making sure to keep his topics uninteresting to anyone that was listening in. Blaise interrupted Harry all of a sudden. "You know, it's quite amusing how the weather can make people change their plans. Of course, I'm surprised that they did this anyways. I've heard that they normally wouldn't have cared if it was cold outside." The other two looked at Blaise after he had said that and nodded. The doors opened and the four teachers walked in front of a very tall woman. The students began to whisper at the woman's height, though the males began to whisper even more when they saw the women that were standing behind the tall woman. Many of them were beautiful, though none more so than a certain blonde that seemed to stand out from everyone else. Of course, some of the people were commenting, mostly the female students, that the girls looked cold. Their clothing wasn't made for the Scottish weather.

The whispers were then interrupted by the arrival of a group of students in red, fur-lined robes. The three vampires glanced over at Severus and saw that he was glaring at the man that was standing in front of the new arrivals. The man then dragged someone forward. The three teens recognized the person, but so did everyone else. There was a yell from across the room at the sight of the person. It was Ron Weasley yelling that the person was Viktor Krum. That got a lot of students rolling their eyes, for they weren't blind as to the teen's identity. They didn't need to be told. It was a silent reception that told everyone that the headmaster and deputy headmistress had done most of the talking before the group had entered the school.

The students split up. The Durmstrang students went straight for the Slytherin table, following after Viktor. The Beauxbatons students went to the Ravenclaw table, though it didn't look as if they were really following anyone. Some of the students assumed that they went to that table because the students were wearing some kind of blue. Viktor, on the other hand, went and sat across from Blaise, Draco, and Harry. They nodded to him, knowing some of what was going on. Harry shook his head after a moment and looked at Viktor. "I really hope that the blockhead, the redhead that yelled your name, didn't turn your stomach. Also, the food here isn't that great for most of us, but it's better than what most places would try to serve." That caused Viktor to smile.

Viktor shrugged. "Sadly, I am used to it." He shook his head and looked at the other people around him. Most of them had accents. Viktor did as well, but his English wasn't as horrible as people usually heard from him. It was all because he had to hide his true capabilities from the Wizarding Community. Of course, the Vampire Community had agreed to have one language for business, and because, at the time, Sirius' great-great grandfather had been a well-respected King, it had been decided that English would be that language. The food suddenly appeared and they all began to fill their plates, though they were all a bit green at just how well done the meat was. Viktor looked around at the loud conversations and leaned towards the three. He didn't need to yell to be heard. "You need to meet me in Severus' 'rooms' after the feast. We've got something important to discuss. Just make sure that nobody sees you. Severus will make sure you get there." The others nodded. The rest of the feast continued with much boisterous conversation. Viktor watched as a girl tried to glom onto Draco, but he avoided her and put Blaise in the girl's path. He shook his head and began to partake in the conversations that were happening around him. After all, they did have appearances to keep.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. A little short, but meant to introduce Viktor. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 10  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 814_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 10

The three young men arrived in Severus' 'rooms'. The fact was, Severus didn't stay at Hogwarts at night, but it was required that all the teachers had their own chambers. This meant that he had rooms that only had a couch and a desk in them. Harry looked around and shook his head at the bareness of it. He felt sorry for almost anyone that walked in. It wasn't like Severus to keep something so empty. Yet, as Harry looked around, he almost missed Viktor standing next to the fireplace. He hadn't thought that the young man would be there, or at least not before them anyways.

Severus took note of Harry's startled look and walked over. He gave his son a hug, as that's who Harry was to him. He had adopted the boy long before marrying Sirius; the marriage had just made it official. Viktor cleared his throat and gained the attention of everyone in the room. They looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. Viktor gave them a smile. "I'm sorry that you all need to come here. There's something important that we need to speak about. I know that it's a shock that I'm here. I work hard to keep my status as a student hidden from the papers. They wouldn't like it if they knew." He stopped talking. The others nodded, for they knew that the British papers would treat it like a scandal. Viktor looked over his shoulder and then back at them. "I know that I'm likely to be chosen as a champion. Karkaroff is making sure that I put my name in, even though I told him that I don't want the responsibility. The only problem is that I must listen to my headmaster." He shook his head. "Yet, I wanted to tell you that my king's spies have heard that Voldemort plans to make a move during the tournament. They believe that the reason for this move is because he wants to make you pay for killing that Lestrange woman." He looked at them intently.

Severus stiffened even more and kept a hold of Harry. He was quite aware of the danger that put them in. None of them had thought that Voldemort would openly attack them, but there were a lot of things that they didn't know about the man. Harry shook his head and put a hand on Severus' arm. That action got Severus to loosen his hold. Harry wanted to ask more questions, but there was something that stopped him. Severus looked at Viktor. "Have your spies heard the exact reasoning behind this?"

Viktor shrugged and appeared to think about what he was going to say. "Well, they haven't heard a lot. However, they have heard rumours saying that he wants to get what the woman promised him. What they then heard was that he was promised your prince." He looked right at Harry as he said that one. That caused the young prince's eyes to pop out of his head at the statement. The very idea that Voldemort would want him in some way that wasn't dead was very disturbing. Draco came over to Harry and put an arm around the teen. This had the effect of pulling him away from Severus. Severus let the boy do so. He knew that the two had started the courting process and was fine with it. It was something that obviously made the two quite content.

Draco kept a hold of Harry. "Harry's mine." Harry couldn't fight the smile that was spreading across his face at those words. He liked that Draco was being possessive; especially when he knew that he would do the exact same thing if he was in Draco's position. Of course, it then hit him that Bellatrix had apparently promised Draco to Pansy. It began to make more and more sense that it was highly likely that the woman had made such promises. It was one of those moments that made him even happier that she was dead, which was still something that he wouldn't normally say.

Blaise made a noise that drew everyone's attention towards him. He shook his head. "You know, Bellatrix Lestrange seems to have made quite a few promises that weren't things that she could deliver on." The others nodded. Harry closed his eyes and focused on something else. Draco immediately noticed Harry's change in demeanour and touched the prince's shoulder.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He looked at the others. "We'll just have to keep a secure eye out." The others nodded in response to that.

Severus pulled Harry from Draco and kissed his head. "You all need to get back to your rooms. I have to go back to Sirius now." The other four nodded. Moments later, the group left the rooms. They were silent as they left, but that was normal.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 10. Hm…Voldemort might want Harry. That's a little disturbing. Hope you all enjoy. Later.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 11_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 953_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 11

A week had passed since Viktor had warned the group of what his clan's spies had learned. In that week, Viktor, as he had predicted, had become the champion for Durmstrang. For Beauxbatons and Hogwarts the champions were Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts. This had the effect of Hogwarts cheering their champion on, even though some people thought that a Hufflepuff wouldn't make a good champion. Yet, that wasn't the biggest concern for Blaise, Draco, and Harry. In that moment, the biggest issue for them was Ron Weasley. The boy had just pushed Harry against a wall.

Harry glared at Ron and shoved the boy away from him. Of course, Ron proved to be quite stubborn and, while Harry was stronger than him, he managed to hold on and keep Harry against the wall. Harry's glare darkened. "Let go of me you brute." Ron didn't listen to the words that Harry had yelled. He didn't let go. In fact, he made sure to pin Harry's arms to the wall.

Ron scowled. "You stay away from Krum. Your kind are trying to convert a great Quidditch player to your darkness." Harry blinked at that one, for he felt shocked at Ron's words. Yet, it didn't take long for him to figure out what to tell the redhead.

He chuckled at the thought that entered his mind. "You need to get a clue, Ronald Weasley. For one thing, Viktor Krum is from Durmstrang. So, I highly doubt that he would view vampires in the same manner as you. For another thing, I highly doubt that he would be interested in your bed." He knew the last one was a shot that he shouldn't have necessarily taken, but he did so anyways. He wanted Ron to back off. Ron glared so darkly that he looked ready to curse Harry into oblivion. He pulled back enough to allow Harry to move, but he hadn't done it to be nice. He pulled his fist back and went to punch Harry. Using the advantage that Ron had inadvertently given to him, he shifted to the side. This caused Ron's fist hit the stonewall that was behind Harry. Ron yelped and pulled away, holding onto his throbbing hand.

Walking away from the injured boy, Harry shook his head. He knew that the boy would try again, but he didn't really care. He went to meet Draco, which is where he had he had been going when Ron had accosted him. He smiled at the sight of Draco and walked over. Kissing Draco on the lips, he leaned against the blonde. Draco was a little startled, but returned the kiss. Harry pulled away and wrapped his arms around Draco. Harry sighed and looked at Draco. Draco was frowning. "What took you so long to get here? I know that you shouldn't have taken as long as you did."

Harry sighed again. "I was accosted by Ronald Weasley. He was accusing me of trying to infect Viktor with my vampirism. He seems to think that he has to protect the Quidditch icon." He shook his head. "It's one of those times that I feel for Viktor." Draco nodded in response and went to ask something else, but Harry beat him to it. "I'm all right. He did get a little belligerent, but he wasn't that bad. He's the injured person. He tried to punch me, but I shifted out of the way. So, his fist to hit the wall." Draco laughed at that one. Harry smiled at the sound of Draco's laugh. It was something that he didn't often get to hear. Yet, that was only because Draco was quite serious at times.

Draco took Harry's hand and began to lead him away from the area that they were in. They had things that they had to discuss. Draco got Harry away from the castle before he looked at him. "Is there anything else that happened?" Harry shook his head. He then looked at the castle. There was obviously something on Harry's mind.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "I wish that there was something that we could do. I don't mean about the pest. What I mean is that I wish that we could do something about the situation. We're here, but there hasn't been any information coming our way since Viktor's warning. I'm worried." He looked at Draco as he spoke. He knew that Draco would understand what he had meant. There were a lot of factors in what they were facing, not that they had knew how to get through the situation. That fact was enough to make them feel powerless, which was exactly what Harry felt.

Draco shook his head. "I know that you're worried, Harry. I'm worried as well, but there's nothing that we can do at this point in time. We have to continue on as if we know nothing." He watched as Harry started worrying at his lip. It was a gesture that caused one of Harry's fangs to make a small appearance. Draco smiled a slight bit. "You'll knick yourself if you continue doing that." Harry sighed and stopped. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. Draco saw that Harry was still worrying. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. Harry let him, yet that was because his head had begun to hurt. He opened an eye and looked up at Draco. He was about to say something, but his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Draco's eyes widened and he immediately picked Harry up and rushed off. He had to get Harry to someone. That was just what he planned to do.

A/N: Well, here's chapter eleven. Hope that you enjoyed it. Hm…Looks like something is going on with Harry. Later.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 12_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 992_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 12

Harry was quickly set down on the couch in Severus' 'rooms'. He was still unconscious, which caused Severus to worry more than anything. He touched Harry's cheek and let out a sigh as he began to check Harry over. He wanted the boy to heal before he could fall under even more danger. After all, they were among wizards. Severus was frantically looking for whatever it was that had caused Harry to fall unconscious. Severus frowned at the results that his spell came up with.

Shaking his head, Severus looked at the other two boys in confusion. "Has Harry said that anything that he's eaten has tasted rather odd?" Both Blaise and Draco shook their heads in response. It was obvious that they wanted to ask why, but it was mostly Draco that was scared to the point that he couldn't speak. Blaise, on the other hand, was willing to wait for Severus to tell them. Severus let out a slow breath and rubbed his eyes. He knew that they had time before they had to panic, though he was already standing up to think of something. He was certain that he didn't have what they needed. "He's been poisoned with the Dead Man's Blood potion." Draco paled when he heard those words. All vampires knew what that potion was capable of doing. It was a death sentence if they couldn't administer the antidote within forty-eight hours. Of course, the fact that Severus wasn't rushing about told them that they had enough time to get the antidote.

Draco began to shift a lot. "What should I do? Who should I call? Do you even have the antidote?" Severus shook his head in response to the last question. There was nothing that they could do right at that moment, though they were lucky enough to be in the early hours of the poisoning. That was enough for them to get the antidote done. Yet, their main worry was how to get someone there quickly enough with the pre-made antidote.

Severus looked at Draco as he did a mental stock of what he had that was needed to make the antidote. "I need to make sure that I have everything for the antidote." He then rubbed his eyes. "There's an orb in my office. Get it and call Sirius. Have him bring a vial of the antidote. It won't take me long to make, but I want it here as a safety precaution." Draco nodded and rushed off to do exactly that. He left Blaise and Severus to take care of Harry as he rushed to make sure that Sirius knew what was happening. Draco was worried. His heart was pounding in his chest at the fear that he felt.

Draco managed to find the orb that Severus was talking about and shook it as Lucius had taught him to do. It would only be connected to one person, and Severus' would obviously be connected to Sirius. He waited for Sirius to come onto the orb. The image of Sirius appeared after a couple of minutes. Draco didn't even give him a chance to say anything. "Harry's been poisoned with the Dead Man's Blood potion. Severus says to grab one of the vials of antidote and get here as fast as you can."

Sirius' eyes widened. "I'll be right there." The connection cut. Draco dropped the orb and quickly ran back to Severus' 'rooms'. He was desperate to get to his boyfriend before anything else could happen. He was scared for the boy that he had begun dating. When he ran into the room, Severus was exiting the potions lab that he had there. He had a goblet in his hands. Draco frowned as he saw Severus kneel down and lift Harry up. Severus used a spell to get Harry to drink from the goblet. The boy's eyes opened when some of the liquid landed in his stomach, though that was something that Draco hadn't expected to see. He knew that the antidote worked quickly, but he didn't think that it was that quick.

Severus smiled. "There we go. We got lucky. I had thought that I didn't have any of this, but I did. I'm actually somewhat surprised that I grabbed some before leaving our home." He then looked at Draco. "I take it that Sirius is coming?" Draco nodded and watched in fascination as Severus got Harry to finish taking the potion. It was in that moment that Sirius walked in. He really did get there quickly, something that nobody had expected. Harry groaned right when the last of the potion was in his system. Draco looked over at his king.

Severus immediately stepped away and allowed Sirius to wrap his arms around Harry. He held onto Harry and rocked the boy lovingly. He was so worried about the boy that he nearly forgot about the antidote that he had brought with him. He went to grab it, but saw that Severus had a goblet in hand. Sirius let out breath. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm very sorry. We'll need to talk to the headmaster. This is unacceptable." Feeling glad that he was there in that moment, Harry held onto his dad. The man was a comfort to him. Severus looked over at something and pulled out a blanket from his pocket. He enlarged the green quilt and wrapped it around Harry. Sirius brushed Harry's hair back. "I need to go, Harry. Promise me that you'll stay here." Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head and left. Severus followed him out moments later. He didn't know if Sirius was going to the headmaster, but he was going to stick around until the man returned to their clan. After all, Harry was in good hands. He was with Blaise and Draco. Plus, Draco would make sure to take care of him. Of that he had no doubt.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 12. Hm…Some intrigue is coming around. Later.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 13_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,218_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 13

Severus let his eyes look right at Sirius. They knew that Sirius needed to speak with the headmaster. It was important that they took care of that. Severus set his hand on Sirius' shoulder in the hopes that he could get his husband to calm down. Sirius watched him. Neither of them seemed to know what to say. What had happened to Harry was utterly unacceptable. Of course, that was something that they could easily agree on.

Sirius sighed. "We shouldn't have let that happen. The teachers shouldn't have either. I know that I want Harry to have the same experience that I did by attending here, but it's proving that it was a bad idea. Yet, I don't want to give up on it so quickly." He rubbed his eyes. Severus hugged Sirius and was hugged in return. They both wanted the boy to have good experiences with the Wizarding World. After all, it would have done them no good to keep the boy isolated within the clan. There was much that could be learned by actually dealing with the Wizarding World through Hogwarts. "I do want to speak to the headmaster, but I can't. I feel like I can't. I'll go home. I'm going to send guards to help. I know that it's needed."

Severus touched Sirius' cheeks. "All right, but go to my desk. There's a roster of all the guards listed upon it. The high ranking ones are the only ones that you should send. I know that we're under loyalty oaths, but I don't want to take any chances. The high ranking ones are the ones that either trained with me or were trained by me. I would feel more at ease with them." Sirius nodded and left. Severus sighed and turned towards the direction of the headmaster's office. While he knew that Sirius had trouble talking to the man when out of his home, he had no such problem. Severus knew that he could do it.

He spoke the password to Dumbledore's gargoyle and watched as the statue jumped aside. He began to ascend the stairs that led to the office. He let his mind wander for the minute or two that the stairs moved upwards. Once the door came into view, he stepped off of the stairs and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment to hear whether or not he was granted entrance. "Come in." He heard Dumbledore's voice echo through the door. He opened the door and entered the room. He smirked as he thought about the things that he could say to startle the old man. Of course, he figured that it wasn't likely to happen. He would have been glad to make Dumbledore choke on his lemon sherbets, but he wasn't expecting that either.

Severus didn't even give Dumbledore a chance to greet him. "Someone has been poisoning Prince Henry with the Dead Man's Blood potion. I want them found and dealt with. This is an insult to the royal family of the Veranuci." He was glaring darkly at Dumbledore. He knew that the man should have done something before then. Of course, it appeared as if he hadn't done a single thing to prevent such things from happening. It made the situation more complex than it should have been. He didn't like that someone had harmed his son. He wanted to see the people pay for it.

Dumbledore looked at him and frowned. He shook his head after a moment. "It couldn't have been someone in this school. That poison isn't easily accessible." Severus tried to fight off an angry yell. He wasn't thrilled with Dumbledore's behaviour. He would have thought that the man would have realized that students could brew it if they put the time and effort in. After all, the potion wasn't illegal, which meant that it was in most potion books.

Severus let out a slow breath. "That potion can be brewed, headmaster. It can be done right under our noses. It is simple for someone to do it if they get the book and ingredients needed." He was hoping that Dumbledore would see the sense in that statement. Of course, he wasn't expecting that to happen.

Dumbledore sighed. "I will look into it, Severus. I can't guarantee results. As you said, anyone could have brewed it. So, it could have gotten to him some other way. I don't want you to get angry if I can't find out what happened." He looked at Severus from over the top of his spectacles. He shook his head at the look that Severus was giving him. It wasn't a friendly look, but it wasn't as hostile as it could have been either.

He turned around and shook his head. "Headmaster, Sirius will be sending extra guards. We need to keep those boys protected. This is especially true of Harry. We can't have our prince being harmed." He looked over his shoulder and saw that Dumbledore didn't look happy at the mention of guards.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Severus." Severus turned towards Dumbledore completely. He had had a feeling that Dumbledore would say something like that. Those guards wouldn't be able to be controlled by the headmaster. They would be in the control of the head of the royal guard, which happened to be Severus. Not that Dumbledore would necessarily understand that.

Severus sighed. "Headmaster, in this instance, you have no choice. Even with the ministry neutrality that we were forced to take, we can still bring in guards if there appears to be a threat to our prince. So, we'll be making sure that he's protected. You even agreed to this in the contract." Severus didn't think that he should have had to constantly remind Dumbledore of his agreements, but it kind of made sense.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I could put in a request for some Aurors to come to the castle and help guard the boys. There's no need to bring your guards in." That statement was almost enough to make Severus yell. He found it highly insulting that Dumbledore wouldn't recognize that there was a reason that he wanted his guards. In fact, it made Severus feel more protective of the boys. He knew that something was up. It was something that he could sense.

Severus laughed. "Oh, and can you guarantee that you can get these people? That these…Wizards would be willing to protect the CROWNED prince of the Veranuci? I highly doubt that." He had to fight off another laugh that was threatening to come out. It really was laughable that Dumbledore either didn't like them or was that naïve. Severus doubted the latter, but it did sound amusing.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, I can't guarantee anything, but I know that they would do their job." Severus shook his head in response. He didn't like the arrogance that the man portrayed.

He shook his head once more. "I know the guards we're bringing in will do their jobs. I now that they will, for I'm the one that trained them. They will be here within the hour." He then left without saying anything else. He would make sure that Harry was protected, for he wasn't about to see his son come to harm.

A/N: Well, there we go. Hope that you all enjoy the chapter. Hm…Guards are coming in. Later.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 14_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 855_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 14

It had been a couple of weeks since Harry had been poisoned by the Dead Man's Blood potion. As a result, Severus had gotten his way and there were guards that watched over the three teens. Quite a few of the students had noticed the guards milling around the school, but those that commented on it were few and far between. They weren't exactly sure what to think of the guards, yet that was because they had never seen guards at the school before. In that moment, however, neither of the three fourth years were worrying about the guards that were watching them. Their attention was instead drawn to Viktor Krum, for he was walking right up to them.

Viktor glanced over at the guard that was watching him, but didn't say anything. Harry saw the look on the guard's face and waved his hand in a gesture that Severus had taught him. It was used to tell the guards that everything was all right. It was one of the only ways to get the guards to relax for even a minute. Viktor shook his head. "I heard about what happened. I hope that you're fine." He was looking Harry up and down. Harry nodded in response to his concerns. Viktor returned the nod and looked around. It appeared as if he was on the look out for someone else attacking the group.

Draco opened a door and gestured them all into the empty classroom. He knew that they didn't need to have their conversation where everyone could hear them. The group walked into the room and made sure that the guard stood by the door. Draco then looked at Viktor. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

Viktor rubbed his eyes and sighed. "My king has heard about the poison being used against you, Harry. He's panicking." He shook his head. "He's worried that this will cause all of his careful work to come undone. He thinks that the alliance will be destroyed by this incident. In fact, he feels that he could be blamed for it." He looked at Harry to see what the boy would say in regards to that.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "There's no need to panic. Father isn't blaming anyone other than the person that did it. That's why the guards are here. They don't want anyone else getting attacked, especially me. So, what can we help you with? I can tell that you want to talk about something else." He was watching Viktor and had noted that the teen was nervous about something. It told Harry that there was something more than the alliance to worry about.

Viktor looked around the room and made sure that there wasn't anyone spying on them. He returned his attention onto the fourth years when he was certain that nobody was spying on them. "The first task of this damned tournament is coming up." The three nodded. They knew that and were glad that they weren't participating in it. Viktor rubbed his eyes. "Karkaroff will do what he can to cheat. I know this. He wants me to win. He wants to get one over on those in the United Kingdom. He wants to prove himself to certain people. He's angered that he lost you, Harry. As ridiculous as it sounds, he believes that all vampires should come to Durmstrang. He finds it insulting that the aristocracy and royalty of the Veranuci aren't attending Durmstrang." He shook his head again. He couldn't believe what he had to say on that one. It seemed utterly ridiculous to him. "You need to tell King Sirius about the man. I know that he'll try to use me winning as a way to pull you to his side. That's if I win of course. I partly think that he wants us…Together." Neither Harry nor Viktor liked that idea. In fact, that particular idea caused Draco to possessively wrap his arms around Harry.

Harry rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "This is not right. It's more like he wants to be turned. I've seen people do this kind of thing when they want to become vampires." Viktor nodded in agreement. Harry's eyes widened at that. "That's what he really wants, isn't it?" Viktor nodded again. Harry and Draco rolled their eyes. Blaise just shook his head. Harry looked at Draco. The two mentally spoke to each other and nodded. Harry looked at Viktor again. "All right, we'll take care of it." Viktor nodded in thanks and left.

Draco looked at him. "I don't like this." Harry nodded in agreement. The two then waited a moment and left the room with Blaise. None of them wanted to think about the situation. In fact, Harry wasn't sure what to think. It wasn't something that he had thought about before. Blaise was staring down the hall. Draco looked at him. "Anything to add?" Blaise shook his head. He was increasingly silent, but that was normal for him. Yet, they now had something new to add to their problems. Their lives were troubled, so very troubled.

A/N: Well, here we are. It seems that there are more issues happening. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 15_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 793_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 15

The first task had finally arrived with much excitement from those that attended Hogwarts. The three boys were staring at each other when they found out that the task was to get past a dragon. It was a worrying situation, for any of the champions could get lit on fire and die. It seemed to them that the tournament hadn't really changed, though the Ministry was saying otherwise. After all, why else would they make three seventeen-year-olds go past a dragon that could kill them? It didn't matter that there was medical assistance nearby; someone could still die from any number of dangerous weapons that the dragon could use. Suddenly, they noticed that Ron was near them. That caused them all to scowl darkly.

Ron was currently trying to plot the death of the vampires. "I wonder if we would get in trouble by shoving the vampires in front of the dragons. I mean, they would die when the dragon breathed fire at them." The others stared at him. Some people were nodding, but they weren't vocalizing their agreement. They knew that wasn't a good thing to say that kind of thing out loud. Blaise, on the other hand, wasn't having it. He carefully took out his wand and cast a silent stinging hex at Ron. The boy yelped in pain and held his backside.

Harry watched the interaction for a moment, but changed his focus onto something else not long after. Draco noticed this and began to wonder what was bothering Harry. "What's wrong?" Harry looked at him with wide eyes. Draco recognized that look. It was the kind of look that happened when Harry had seen something. Seen something usually meant it had happened in a dream.

Harry looked out at the stadium once again. "I had a dream that involved a dragon." That put Blaise and Draco on alert. They were looking everywhere. It was apparent that they didn't like that something was likely to happen at the task, especially since it was likely to be something bad. Draco put an arm around Harry to try and comfort him. Harry leaned against Draco with a slight smile on his face. He liked the feeling. A moment later, the boys were hauled to their feet and turned around. The person that had grabbed them was Lucius. The man didn't look like he normally did, but they knew that he had been experiencing a lot of stress at home.

Draco looked up at his father. "What are you doing here, father?" Lucius didn't answer right away. That lack of an answer caused Harry to bite his lip. It was unusual for Lucius to refrain from answering his son's question. Yet, before more could be said or done, Draco was shoved away by Lucius and landed on Ron. Lucius grabbed Harry around the neck and began to strangle him. Harry then knew that this wasn't Lucius. Well, a Lucius that was using all his facilities. There was something wrong.

Harry stood there, his air slowly being squeezed away. He didn't need to breath, but it was a habit that most vampires acquired after a few years. He stared at Lucius and started to feel something course through his body. His eyes changed to silver. 'Lucius' watched as the silver light from Harry's eyes began to cover Harry's body. The light quickly became stronger and stronger. Nobody was coming near them, but only because the imposter had cast a wandless shield to stop people from interfering. Yet, that didn't matter. The area around them began to go dark. He continued to stare at Harry.

Harry felt power coursing through him and he began to scream. The man's appearance started changing. He was looking less and less like Lucius. Harry knew, though his mind wasn't completely aware of it, that this man was someone that he should recognize. He stared. Suddenly, the man felt something strike him. He screamed and let go of Harry. The shield dropped when the man fell to his knees. Harry was gasping from the energy that flowed through him.

The guards that had been trying to get to Harry grabbed the man. Severus glared at the man. "Keep an eye on him and take him away." Harry collapsed to his knees. Severus kneeled next to him at the same moment that Blaise and Draco did so. Harry clutched at his neck. Severus saw the gesture and pried Harry's hands away from his neck. Severus then saw that the boy's neck was black. His eyes widened and he picked Harry up. He rushed off with Blaise and Draco following him. They rushed into the castle to heal Harry. They had to, as it looked as if their troubles weren't over yet.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Isn't this interesting? Hope you all enjoyed. Later.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 16_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 866_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 16

Harry was placed upon 'Severus' bed' the moment that the group arrive in the bare rooms. Severus focused on getting Harry better to the point that he didn't even pay attention to Draco. The boy sat next to Harry. Yet, Severus wouldn't have bothered to stop the teen, as he knew that Draco was worried. Severus pulled a bag from inside his robes and pulled out a cream. He began to rub Harry's neck with the cream. The boy had started to bruise, which told them that the person had put something on his hands. It was enough to make the anger bubbling in Severus come out, though he made sure to do his best to control it.

Moments later, Sirius came rushing into the room. He looked a bit frantic, though that was because he was worried about his son. Severus looked up at the noise that Sirius had made with his entrance. Sirius looked at Severus as well. The look in his eyes was indescribable. It made him look a little insane. "What happened? The guards didn't give me a good explanation. They left it rather vague." He sounded a bit frantic, yet he stayed calm enough to have some composure. It was a good thing that he had been taught well, for most people would have acted crazy when faced with the situation at hand.

Severus sighed. He had hoped to be able to tell Sirius what had happened in more controlled environment. It was apparent that that wouldn't happen. He didn't like the idea, but he knew that he had to tell Sirius. "Harry was attacked again. He was attacked at the first task. Someone posed as Lucius and began strangling him. Luckily, Harry defended himself with his dormant magical gift." He watched the look on Sirius' face as he spoke. He could see that Sirius was relieved that Harry had been protected, but then he saw that Sirius' face began to darken. Severus finished applying the cream and turned towards Sirius. He touched the man's shoulders. "Sirius, you need to calm down. You don't need Harry to see you like this."

Sirius looked at him. He didn't want to calm down, but he knew that Severus was right. Sirius let out a slow breath. "Severus, they're trying to take out members of the royal family. We can't have that." Severus looked at Sirius. He kept his eyes focused on his spouse's eyes. He knew that it was something that they had come to expect. The enemy would go after whoever they figured was the best to go after. Harry was young, so he seemed to be the easiest to take out.

Draco finally tuned in. "He looked like my father. He took father's form." Draco was very worried about Harry, but he was also worried about the fact that someone had likely attacked or killed his father. He knew that that was unlikely, for Severus would have told them if that had happened. The man would have known rather quickly. Yet, that didn't stop the panic that ran through him at the thought.

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed yet again. He didn't want to let Draco know what had happened. It wasn't as bad as one would think, but it unpleasant to tell anyone. In fact, what had happened was enough to unnerve Sirius as well. "Lucius isn't dead. However, he's in the hospital. He's…Recovering from an attempted poisoning." Draco's eyes widened. Severus quickly turned to Harry. He didn't want to focus on something he hadn't been able to stop. Sirius rubbed his eyes. "We don't know how it happened. The oath bonds on the clan would have stopped it. The only thing that we know is that he received some mail earlier in the day. We think the poison was on one of those letters. The mail of the aristocracy and royal family is being monitored. The rest of the population has been informed about the attempt. They'll likely monitor their own mail as well." Of course, he didn't like how his clan and family kept being attacked, but he seemed unable to stop it.

Severus wrapped his arms around Sirius. He had finally finished with Harry's neck. He kissed Sirius' cheek. "Harry's neck is okay now. He'll be all right." Harry opened his eyes. He hadn't really been knocked out, but he had stayed silent to hear all of what they were saying. Plus, his throat had been hurting from the attack.

Harry blinked. "Thank you for telling us about Uncle Lucius." Sirius pulled out of Severus' arms and wrapped his own around Harry. He held his son. The group stayed silent for a moment. Harry then looked at him. "You need to return home. However, what was that strange power that came from me?" Sirius sighed. He knew that he had to tell Harry what it was that he had done.

Sirius sighed once more. "It's…Well…We saw the sign of it at the ceremony you undertook years ago. You didn't show any sign of it being active, so we thought nothing of it. This means that I'm not surprised that you forgot. You're a moon mage, Harry."

A/N: Well, here we are. So, hope you enjoyed. Later.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 17_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 894_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 17

Harry stared at Sirius, unable to believe that the man had said those words. It was almost as if he was saying that Harry was crazy. He knew how long it had been since the last moon mage had existed. In fact, it was so long before that people didn't even know what they could do any longer. That made the notion that he was one sound insane. Yet, he stopped himself from voicing those thoughts.

Severus sighed and reached over. He brushed Harry's hair back. "It's all right, Harry." He waited for the boy to say something else. He knew that Harry would feel a little scared. Those were words that really weren't something a person expected to hear, especially in regards to a vampire.

Harry shook his head. "The last moon mage was alive 200 years ago. There's no way that I am one." He continued to stare at his parents. It was a stark raving mad idea in his mind. He wanted them to tell him that they were joking.

Sirius shook his head and placed a kiss upon Harry's forehead. "It will be okay. Everyone will respect you. They already do. This doesn't change a thing." He watched as Harry shook his head over and over again. He knew that Harry thought that he was a freak now, especially when he knew that he was already somewhat unique among other vampires. He shook his head as well. "You're not a freak, Harry. You can never be a freak. You're my son." Draco joined in on the hug that Sirius was giving Harry and held him as well. He knew that his boyfriend was freaking out, yet that was kind of normal. Sirius backed off and let Draco hold Harry. It was fine by him. Severus smiled right as a knock came upon the door.

Severus walked over and opened it. He knew of only a few people who could get to the door of his 'bedroom'. Viktor stood on the other side. Severus stepped aside and let him in. Viktor shifted and looked at them. "You don't need to worry about anything else happening after you left. They didn't wait before continuing on with the task, though I think that was very rude." Severus snorted. He wasn't surprised that they had done that. It made sense to him. After all, the Wizarding World didn't show much respect in regards to anyone that wasn't a human wizard.

Harry looked at Viktor. He was willing to let him do whatever he needed to. The man was a good friend. "How did it go?" He wanted to focus on Viktor's task. It was easier than focusing on his own problems.

Viktor shook his head. "Cedric is in first place. Plus…Dragons and vampires don't mix so well." The others nodded in agreement. They knew that a vampire would go up a little more violently if hit by dragon fire than a wizard would. Viktor shook his head. "How are you doing, Harry?" Draco glared at that. He didn't like that Viktor was acting so concerned. It was obvious that he was displaying some possessiveness in regards to Harry.

Harry smiled. "I'm doing fine now. Papa took care of the injury." He showed Viktor that his neck was okay. Viktor nodded and smiled a bit. Draco glared even more darkly and pulled Harry closer. Everyone chuckled at that one. They found his behaviour amusing.

Sirius shook his head and decided to focus on something else. "We need to figure out what's going on. We have to put a stop to it." The others nodded. It was something that most people could understand in that moment.

Harry sighed. "They're probably trying to control our clan. You know that they would have a chance at doing so if they take out our family." Everyone nodded in agreement with that. It was something that they had to deal with, but it didn't make things any easier.

Severus then looked at Sirius. "Is everything okay at the castle?" He knew that Lucius' situation would have set the guards on alert. In fact, they would have to put a lot of checks in place before anyone could even get their mail.

Sirius sighed. "It's fine. We're placing the castle on lockdown. This means nobody can get in after I return. Well, without permission that is. I need you to set up some VERY extensive testing for anyone that wants to come in, Severus." Severus nodded at Sirius' order.

Viktor cleared his throat. "My king wants to know if your clan needs anything. We are willing to send whatever you need to help keep you safe. We, unlike your ministry, believe in properly following our alliances." He nodded at that. It was something that they all understood. It seemed that they had a bit more honour and integrity than some of the wizards did.

Sirius nodded. "We don't need anything right now, but we'll put in a request if we do." Viktor nodded. He then bowed and left. Sirius sighed and stood up. "I'm going to return home. We need to cement our alliances even more quickly than I had thought." Severus nodded at that. Sirius then left. The group remained silent. It was rather confusing as to what was happening, but it would happen. There was no doubt about that.

A/N: Well, here we go. More intensity. Hope that you enjoy it. Later.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 1_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 722_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 18

Blaise, Draco, and Harry watched the other students make fun of them after what had happened at the first task. Luckily, most of the other students didn't antagonize them to the point that it really annoyed the group. The only people that did were those that followed Ronald Weasley's way of thinking. At that moment, however, Harry cast a curse that blasted Ron away from him. He was highly annoyed at the teen. Harry was glaring at the redhead. The brash Gryffindor was lying on the floor and nobody moved to help him up. It seemed as if they had gotten it through their minds that the vampire students could do some damage. It made Harry glad to see people not helping the prat.

Draco put an arm around Harry. He wanted to calm his boyfriend down. "Harry, calm down. That prat can't get to you. However, I'm glad that there are wards around our home." He was leading Harry off as he talked. Harry nodded in response to Draco's words. It was obvious that he didn't really know what to say. Draco stepped over Ron, which was an action that Harry imitated. They continued what they had originally planned to do. They walked down the stairs that led into the Entrance Hall and then exited the castle to spend some time in the nice weather. Harry relaxed when they reached the outdoors. He smiled and kissed Draco.

Draco returned the kiss. "What was that about? Usually you don't kiss me that quickly." That fact was mainly because Harry tried to reserve the affections for after they had been together for a bit longer. Of course, there were moments where he wasn't that reserved, though they weren't that often. Harry didn't respond to Draco's question. He just dragged him over to the shores of the lake. Draco found a boulder and pulled Harry over so that they could sit on it. Harry cuddled into Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and began to hum. He knew that Harry would respond at some point in time.

Harry made a noise as he closed his eyes. "I'm just reaching my limit when it comes to dealing with that particular Weasley." Draco nodded in understanding and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry smiled and yawned a bit. Draco saw the yawn and continued to hum. It was obvious that he knew that Harry needed the comfort. He watched the young man and took in the boy's appearance. Harry looked worn. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than normal. All of that caused Draco to sigh at the future king's appearance.

He kissed the top of Harry's head. "You haven't been getting that much sleep, have you?" Harry opened his eyes and tilted his head to look up at Draco. He shook his head. Draco watched to see if Harry was going to say anything. Harry didn't. Draco closed his eyes. "Why? What's causing you to lose sleep?" Harry looked down and then out at the lake. The squid was drifting across the lake. It was odd to see the creature at that time of year, but there it was.

Harry bit his lip and sighed. "I'm worried about the whole moon mage thing. It scares me." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry a bit more tightly. He could understand that the boy was scared. It wasn't something that anyone wanted to think about. He kissed the top of Harry's head and tried to figure out some way to calm him down.

A thought came into his mind. "Why don't you just ask Sirius to send you some books?" He knew that moon mages weren't something they could learn about on their own. Harry nodded in response to that. Draco sighed at the fact that Harry's mind was elsewhere. He brushed his fingers through Harry's hair. "All of this is very complicated, Harry. Of course, I do remember Sirius saying that he would send you some books, but he's got a lot to do. So, I'm not surprised that he hasn't." Harry nodded again. The two then lapsed into a silence. They needed each other then. It was a part of their lives. They needed to know that the other was there. That's all there was to it.

A/N: Well, there we go. Yes, a short chapter, but the reasoning is that not much happens. You'll learn more as the story continues. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 19_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,059_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 19

The school year had finally calmed down after several weeks had passed since the incident at the First Task. It was a nice change that allowed the Winter Break to arrive more quickly. The students were whispering excitedly about the Yule Ball that had been announced after the task. They couldn't wait to go with someone that they liked. At least that's how the girls viewed it. Of course, none of this was that simple when it came to the three vampire students. Yet, the ball didn't matter right at that moment, for Harry was laughing as Pansy made yet another attempt to get Draco to take her to the ball. He knew that wasn't going to happen, but that was the only reason that he wasn't being all possessive and ready to rip her apart.

Draco, in an amusing change, was the one clinging to Harry's arm. He was glaring at the girl that had been dragged off by another Slytherin. "Something really needs to be done about that girl's delusions. I would NEVER go out with her, even if I didn't have you. She looks like one of those flat faced dogs that humans seem to love." He shuddered and squeezed Harry's arm a bit more. Harry shook his head. It was in that moment when Blaise came up to them with a smirk on his face. It was a look that they didn't often see on the face of the Ambassador's son.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the look. "What has you so happy, Blaise?" He was waiting for the boy to say something. The look was an unusual change for the normally stoic boy. Now, Blaise could smile, smirk and all the like, but he usually kept his face stoic. It was how Harry would sometimes forget that he was there, which was something he always felt bad about.

Blaise laughed and smirked just a bit more. "Oh, I just got a date for the Yule Ball. It's nice to have something different for a change. At least I'm not left out." He said the last sentence in jest. Everyone knew that he was left out when it came to Harry and Draco being an item, but they always found some way to include him in other tasks that they worked on.

Draco watched the look on Blaise's face for a moment. "Well, who is it that you're going with?" He knew that he had to wait for Blaise to respond. The boy was someone that would always judge whether or not he should answer a question. It was obvious that he was thinking of which option to go with. Yet, he quickly chose something. Blaise's smirk got wider and he shook his head. That was enough to let them know that he had made the decision to not tell them. That wasn't a surprise at all. Harry rolled his eyes in response to that. He had expected it. However, there wasn't a chance to say anything in regards to it, for someone screamed out in the Entrance Hall moments later.

People immediately rushed to the Entrance Hall to see who had done that. The three boys pushed themselves to the front to see what had happened. Right there stood one of the guards with one of his arms wrapped around Pansy. He had both a potions vial and her wand in his other hand. The three stared as they quickly figured out what had happened. After all, they knew that the guards would only react if any of them ended up in danger.

Draco stepped forward to find out exactly what was going on. He had come to the same conclusions as Harry. "What's going on? Why do you have that Parkinson woman in a vice grip?" He was doing his job, or at least the job that he would eventually inherit.

The guard that was holding onto Pansy looked at Draco. He knew that he had to answer the question. "This woman was going to poison Prince Henry. We saw her getting ready to do it. She was planning to use a potion and a banishing spell to hurt him. We wouldn't let her do such a thing." The statement caused all three boys to scowl at her.

It was in that moment that Severus came up to them. "What is going on here?" He saw that one of the guards was holding a student and knew that there had to be a good reason for it. It didn't stop that he was curious anyways. He waited for the guard to tell him. The guard repeated exactly what he had told Draco. Severus scowled. "Take her and follow me." He then walked off. The guard followed him. The group walked out of the Entrance Hall and went somewhere else. It didn't take long for the crowd to break up after Severus had left. It was then that the three boys were pulled aside by Viktor. They looked at him.

Viktor cleared his throat. "I need for you to keep an eye out for more attempts like this one. I think they'll be trying to go after Harry again. The revelation of what you can do will make people do that." Harry blinked. He had no idea what to think. Viktor sighed. "I only heard about this because a guard caught a Death Eater a week ago. He said that they're trying to infiltrate the clan." That caused the group to pale. They didn't like that idea at all.

Harry made a noise. "They must want the vampires. They don't seem to realize that we aren't going to get involved in what they want us to." The others nodded in agreement. The vampires really didn't want to get involved with a mad man. They had their own things that they had to do. A part of that was to try and avoid a wizards' war. That was quite a bit harder than it sounded.

Viktor stood up straighter. "We're sending King Sirius another letter in compliance with the alliance that we've forged. We will not break the agreements in our contract." The group nodded and then separated. There was a lot to think about, especially with Pansy's attempt to hurt Harry. It was obvious that something was going on. They just didn't know what.

A/N: Well, here are. Looks like Pansy's finally getting it. Hope that you continue to enjoy. Later.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 20_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,197_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 20

The time leading up to the Yule ball passed and it was now time for a majority of the students and all of the teachers to dress in fancy robes and dance. Harry smiled as he sat at a table with Draco, feeling glad that they were going with each other. It was a given that they would, but that hadn't stopped people from asking the duo to go with them. The only thing that they were glad about was that Pansy was at least out of their hair for the time being. That allowed them some peace and quiet, though not as much as they would have liked. Yet, they weren't thrilled with where they were sitting. They were stuck sitting at the 'head table'. It was the table where the dignitaries, headmasters of the schools, ministry employees, and the champions sat. Sure, Harry didn't socialize outside of his group much, but that didn't mean that he wanted to sit at the table and remind people of just WHO he was to the world at large.

Harry looked over at Blaise. He was thrilled with the fact that the boy was sitting at the same table. Of course, there were two reasons that he was there when other people would have assumed that he wouldn't be. The first reason was that he was basically an ambassador at the age of fourteen. The other reason was much simpler; he was Viktor's date. Blaise looked over at Harry, glad that the three of them were at least near each other. Harry gave him a smile, one that showed the strain around his eyes. Harry was someone that tried to smile and bear it when he was bored. He wasn't usually that successful. Draco turned his head and saw that Harry was looking at Blaise. He took a hold of Harry's right hand. "You know, I never realized just how boring being a dignitary is." Harry looked at him and blinked. He kind of wondered what Draco had meant by saying those words. As the person who was meant to take over his father's position as magistrate, Draco had an easier time stepping down from being considered a dignitary. However, that would change if he stayed with Harry and they truly bonded to each other. That meant that the statement that he had said was worrying. Draco saw the look pass over Harry's face at the thoughts. "Oh, I'm not saying I would break up with you. I'm just saying that it's boring. Yet, we can't always do what we want." Harry nodded in reply.

The ball continued on around them as they talked with Blaise and Viktor. The group had fun talking, though the looks that they received from those around them annoyed two of them quite a bit. Eventually, Harry just couldn't stand it any longer. He looked at Draco. "Let's go outside." He grabbed the teen's hand and dragged him out of the hall. Blaise waved to him, smirking at he did so. Harry dragged the boy all the way out of the castle and to the special garden that had been set up for the party.

Draco sighed when he noticed that they were finally away from the staring eyes. "I'm kind of glad that you grabbed me back there. I'm so tired of this stupid ball. It's almost as if the evening has determined that it will never end. I don't like that idea at all." He shuddered at the thought. A part of the problem was that Wizarding parties were different from the ones that they had grown up with. Well, they were different when it came to making sure that the children were entertained. Harry nodded after a moment. He, like Draco, had been caught up in thoughts of distaste of towards the evening not ending. Draco squeezed Harry's hand and went to say something once again, but they were suddenly grabbed. Both let out a yelp.

They turned around when the person let go of them. They were face to face with Severus. They hadn't seen the man for most of the night. Of course, he had a scowl on his face, but there were reasons for that. He couldn't leave Harry for the night. After all, his position as a teacher had meant that he was required to attend the party. Severus continued to scowl at them. That was a bit disturbing to see. He crossed his arms. "Are you two out of your minds?" He practically hissed the words instead of speaking them.

Luckily, Harry figured out what Severus was talking about. He looked down before looking at Severus again. "It was getting stuffy in there. I couldn't take much more of it. I'm fourteen-years-old, I shouldn't have to act like a dignitary yet." He crossed his arms as well. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of being forced to once again do things that he hated. He wanted to have some enjoyment in his teenage years.

Severus shook his head and let his face and body relax a bit. He knew that the look was NOT helping to make Harry listen to him. "Look, I worry. Plus, with everything that's going on, you need to let someone know where you're going. This isn't as secure an environment as I would like. The guards weren't allowed to be here. This means that it's just the teachers and myself. We already know that I can only be in so many places at once." He watched to see what Harry would say in his defence.

Harry sighed and hugged Severus. "It's like I'm under house arrest. I don't like it. I wish that I was at home. After all, I wasn't being watched to make sure that I'm okay when I sneeze there." He knew that he was being a little dramatic, but that was how he felt. He really did feel as if he couldn't do anything.

Severus hugged Harry back and held him. He continued to think of the little boy that he had helped raise after Sirius had gotten his son from James and Lily. He knew that they still had no idea that Harry was born to them, though Severus' potion had made sure that the child was Sirius' when Lily did conceive with James. It had taken more to guarantee that any traces of Lily in Harry's DNA were gone, but it had gone right otherwise. Severus shook the thoughts out of his head and held the boy. "I could try to arrange that if you would like. After all, I'm quite certain that you're bored here." Harry looked up at him and glared. He didn't truly want to go home, but he wanted more freedom than he was getting.

Draco set a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It would be better if you don't try to argue with him." Harry huffed and walked into the castle. Severus shook his head and rubbed his eyes at the behaviour. Draco gave him a strained smile and then followed Harry in. He would keep the boy's attention on something else. After all, they really did have to be careful.

A/N: Well, here we are. Another chapter, and yes there is a slight recap of the beginning of the previous story. Hope you enjoy. Later.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 21_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 719_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 21

The rest of the holidays went by without incident, something that made all the 'special' students nervous. This quiet period led to the beginning of school once again. Harry sighed as he rubbed his forehead and continued to search through the books that Severus had brought them. He was determined to find out more about moon mages. Of course, he had taken a break for the holidays, but only because he was given no choice. Draco and Severus had ganged up on him and banned him from doing any more research. They had told him that he had done enough for the time being.

Draco was sitting next to Harry in the library and took his hand. Harry looked at him. Draco kissed Harry's hand and pulled him up from his seat. Harry shoved the books into his bag one handed. Draco chuckled, which drew a smile from Harry. It was a quiet moment that they were enjoying. After all, they didn't know how long it would last. Draco then dragged Harry out of the library and down to the Charms classroom. This wasn't their favourite class for various reasons. Draco really had a problem with the teacher, especially during the few times that he had seen Alana Emerson. She was the man's mate.

They reached the room and Harry glanced at Remus. The man was once again talking to his mate. The two were whispering in hushed tones that unnerved the three vampire students. They couldn't hear them, which proved that there was something between the two that kept anyone with exceptional hearing from listening in. Draco glared at Remus and wanted to say something, but Harry began to pull Draco towards the back of the room. He wanted to put as much space between them and Remus as he could. It came from their dislike. It wasn't a vampire and werewolf war thing; there was just something that they didn't trust after what they had overheard as first year students. Of course, they had been taken out of school not long after that.

Blaise walked into the room with a smile on his face. He was obviously glad about something. He walked over and sat on the other side of Harry with that smile still present. Harry watched him for a moment and smirked. "Well, it looks as if you have a potential. That's great. So Draco and I aren't the only ones, though I hear your twin still hasn't found a potential." Blaise glared at Harry. None of them could be sure whether it was because Harry said a potential or if it was about Simoné. It could have been in regards to both, but nobody knew what it was about anyways.

Draco laughed a bit and decided to jump in on the teasing. It was better than focusing on the man that was in front of the room. "You're not denying it." He reached around Harry and poked Blaise in the arm. Blaise glared more darkly at him. Harry just laughed at all of that.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "We're just talking. That means that you have no reason to goad me." That got Harry and Draco to stare; their eyes were wide at what he had said. The two stared at Blaise silently. He had basically admitted to what they were saying, though he wasn't saying it in the most direct way. Draco snapped out of it and shook his head. He then turned towards the classroom door and watched as students came into the classroom. They were sort of straggling in, talking amongst themselves. It was obvious that they were more interested in socializing than attending classes. The three stopped talking and staring at Alana and Remus. The two had stopped their whispering. Alana leaned forward and kissed Remus. He kissed her back. She then left the room as the last student came in. It was almost as if she knew exactly what was coming. The moment that she had exited the room was when the bell rang to signify the start of classes. Draco and the other two didn't know what to think as Remus went from a whispered conversation to teaching. He was more suspicious than before. They would keep an eye on him. It was what they had to do.

A/N: There we go, hope you like this small piece to add to the mysteries. Later.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 22_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,372_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 22

Harry sat up, panting from the dream that had woken him up. Yet, that panting didn't last for long, as his expression immediately turned into a frown at what the dream had been about. He hadn't really been having any odd dreams of late. In fact, they had stopped after the impersonation of Lucius had happened. It showed him that the man was no longer in danger of dying, which was something that Harry was happy for. The dream that he had had this time was one that bothered him more than anything could. He lay back down and curled up into a ball in order to get the image out of his mind.

That didn't last for long, as the door to the room that he was in opened. Harry glanced up from his curled position to see Severus. He didn't move a muscle. He knew that Severus knew that he was awake, but he wasn't going to make it any easier for him to talk. Severus took one look at the three and sighed. "The three of you need to go into your common room. I won't talk to you in here." Harry didn't want to move. Yet, he knew that he had to. He carefully got up. The other two got out of their own beds and walked ahead of Harry. Severus looked at Harry and led him into the common room. The young man looked at the couch and sat next to Draco. Severus looked at the three as he contemplated what to say. He made a decision. "There was another attempt made on Lucius' life. I just learned of it." He watched to see what their reactions would be.

Draco sat up at that. "Is father all right?" His already pale features had paled even more at the mention of his father being in any sort of danger. Harry put his arms around Draco to help try and comfort his boyfriend. Draco let him, though he remained stiff in Harry's arms. It was a change in the dynamics for the most part, but it was needed right then.

Severus nodded after a moment. "Lucius is all right. You don't need to worry about that." He knew the boy well enough to know that Draco would have been going over every worst-case scenario that he could think of.

Harry looked up at the man that had helped raise him. "How did it happen? I thought that things were on a security lock down after what had happened at the first task." That was the last bit of information that they had been given. A security lock down was just as it sounded; nobody that wasn't cleared could get in or out. The thing was, it meant very long security checks that drove everyone mad with the level of thoroughness they had. The boys were glad that they were at the school and didn't have to think about that just yet. They would when it was the summer time, but that wasn't for a few months.

Severus decided to sit in the armchair and explain what had happened. He rubbed his eyes. "There was a Death Eater that tried to get to Lucius when he was doing some of his duties around town. Lucius has a guard right now. That was how the Death Eater was caught. We didn't expect this, but that's because we had thought that the town's people would have reported any suspicious activity. Talking with the people, it appears as if the man had caught a wondering vampire and took the seal that we have to bind all of us. Since he's human, it didn't do the same binding on him." The group was silent at that. They knew that the wards were still raised, but that just made sure that the binding on the pendants would keep the people safe. Yet, that didn't mean that they were safe if they left the city. Of course, it was odd that the seal allowed a non-vampire through the wards. It meant that Sirius needed to have them checked immediately.

Blaise looked at the other three. "That's a bad thing. They would have needed more than just the seal. Did they take the person's blood?" Severus looked at Blaise. He knew that the teen was highly observant, which was a good thing for an ambassador to do. The thing was, that also meant that they couldn't keep anything from him. It made Severus wish that the teen was someone that was capable of joining the guards. He nodded in response. That caused the others to close their eyes. It was a sacred thing to take a vampire's blood. The culture of the vampires said so. This was because, like all blood, theirs had power.

Severus looked at the fireplace for a moment before looking at the kids again. "We've officially suspended Lucius' duties for the time being. He's being confined to the castle. We want to make sure that nothing else can happen to him. Also, Sirius has already started on getting the wards looked at and changed. We don't want another incident of this happening. We're also looking for the missing vampire. They didn't indicate whether they had killed him or not, but we suspect that we'll find out soon. Sirius feels horrible about what happened." It was true; Sirius had locked himself in his room for the time being. In fact, even Severus couldn't get in. That was a part of the reason why he had come late at night to talk to the kids.

Harry looked at Severus again. He hadn't let go of Draco. "Dad is still a person. We may not be 'human' in the sense that many consider, but we can still make mistakes. This has never happened before. So, how was he supposed to think about it?" That was the truth. The situation was one that had never come up before. Of course, Voldemort seemed to bring a lot of those situations with him. Blaise and Draco both nodded in agreement. Blaise also rubbed his eyes.

Severus nodded in agreement. "I know that. However, there's something else that I need to inform you of. There will be a sub for my classes for about a week. I have to deal with the guards personally. That means that I can't be here. I will also have more guards assigned to be around you. I've spoken with Viktor Krum about this. He said that he would keep an eye out as well." The three boys nodded and remained silent for a few moments.

Draco let out a slow breath. "It's making more and more sense for us to leave and return to the clan. We can't keep going on with these things. It's putting the people at home in danger." He wasn't looking at how they were also somewhat safe at Hogwarts.

Severus stood up. "Sirius is looking into it, but he wants to keep things normal. For one thing, he's trying to not violate the ministry neutrality contract. However, he's told them that he will pull you out of Hogwarts if one more thing happens. It seems to be keeping them at bay for the time being. Plus, he wants you to keep an eye on things here." The others nodded at that. It wasn't a pleasant idea, but they couldn't disobey the man that was their king. Severus rubbed his eyes. "Now, I need to return home and try to get Sirius out of the bedroom. He needs to work as much as I do." The three teens nodded. Harry stood up and hugged Severus. Severus hugged him back and left.

Harry sat down and took Draco's hand. His mind raced over the dream that he had had. He then turned his head and looked at the other two. "I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." The other two looked at him, but nodded when they saw the look on the teen's face. They wouldn't disagree with him. They only hoped that he was wrong. Harry really hoped that as well. He didn't want to be right, which was something he would make sure of.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 23_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,189_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 23

Harry stood outside of the school, staring at the lake. Draco was next to him, holding the prince's hand. Neither said anything for several moments. It was apparent that they had something on their minds. Yet, Draco eventually looked over at Harry. He could see that Harry was thinking hard about something. In fact, Harry's mind was focused on one thing and that was all. He didn't like thinking about it, but it was the truth. His mind hadn't wanted to let go of things since the latest attempt on Lucius' life.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "What are you thinking about?" His voice seemed to startle Harry out of whatever thought process that the boy had been listening to. He turned his head and looked at Draco. It was obvious that he didn't know what to say. He turned his head and looked back at the open space that made up the lake.

He sighed. "I've gone back to having ominous dreams. They started right before we were told what had happened to Uncle Lucius. I'm worried." Draco stared at the boy and squeezed his hand yet again. He wasn't sure what to say to all of that. It was kind of scary to hear that Harry was once again dreaming of bad things.

Draco took a step closer to Harry. "What are the dreams about?" He was worried about what Harry would say, but he knew that he needed to find out. That was the important thing to hear after all.

Harry turned his head and looked at Draco yet again. "They don't involve anyone's death. I'm glad for that. Yet…I can't truly remember them. It's as if something is trying to block them from me. I'm not sure what it could be." He closed his eyes and tried to get the image back. He knew that the dreams were bad, but he couldn't recall what they were about. Draco stared at him and wrapped his arms around Harry. He held onto the younger man. Harry sighed. "I wish that this war would end. I don't want these feelings any longer." Draco pulled back a bit and ran a hand down Harry's cheek. He had no idea what to say to all of this. It was something that he was a little uncomfortable with. Harry smiled at the gesture. He could tell that Draco was trying to reassure the both of them. That was a nice thing for the man to do. Harry looked over Draco's shoulder and stalled. That caused Draco to do so as well. Walking towards them were people that were obviously from the ministry.

One of the two men that had been heading their way stopped. He looked at them. "You're to come with us to the headmaster's office." Draco and Harry looked at each other, but followed the men. The men had turned around as soon as the two were informed and had walked off. Neither of them liked the idea of following these men, but Harry had seen the guards watching. They knew that if the men tried anything that the guards would react. That meant a lot of trouble for the two men. It was a silent walk to the headmaster's office. As soon as they had reached the office itself, the man that had spoken before turned towards them. "It has been deemed that you vampires are a bother and will be removed from Hogwarts at once." Harry raised an eyebrow at that one. It was interesting how they had been talking about leaving the school and now they were being forcibly removed. It was completely against the contract and Harry had no problem with breaking it. Well, breaking it on his terms of course. They didn't want the ministry dictating everything.

Harry cleared his throat. "And who was it that decided to do this?" He kept his voice cool and collected. While that wasn't necessarily what he was feeling, he did plan to make them think that. It was the way of everything after all. He knew enough about what he was to know when he had to be collected and when he could freak out.

The man smirked. He seemed to want to believe that Harry was being arrogant. "It was the minister that decided this." Harry glanced over at Draco. Draco looked at Harry. The two found this amusing to say the least. It was more proof that the minister just wanted things HIS WAY. The problem with that was that he had no idea who he was dealing with. Harry then nodded.

He looked back at the man that had spoken. The other seemed to act like muscle. Of course, he was bad at looking like that. He was overweight and looked as if just the walk up the stairs was enough to do him in. All in all, he wasn't very intimidating for a man that didn't speak. Harry cleared his throat. "Well, that's fine by us. After all, we can be removed, as long as it's not breaking the contract that was put out in regards to being ministry neutral." That caused the man to shift. It was obvious that Harry had gotten them. It appeared as if they hadn't realized that the prince of the Veranuci vampires would actually know something about Wizarding contracts and laws. They were trying to treat him as an inferior child. They were sorely mistaken in that regard.

Dumbledore smiled at what Harry had said. "It happens to be breaking the law in regards to the contract, especially in regards to your particular contract." Harry smiled. While he didn't like Dumbledore, he was glad that the man was on their side. Of course, it was obvious that he just wanted the clan to side with him. He didn't seem to realize that they wouldn't. They would protect their clan, which meant that they wouldn't place themselves in a war that they shouldn't be in.

Harry nodded and looked the men in the eyes. "Then the minister can't do this. You can tell him that breaking contracts like this will not win him popularity. This is regardless of if the people who are a part of the contract are vampires or not." Draco set his hand on Harry's shoulder to show that he was supporting him.

Dumbledore stood up. "Since you two have done your job, you can leave. You were not ordered to escort them off of the premises after all." The men shifted their feet and looked at the three people in the room. They completely ignored the guards. The duo then flooed out of the office. Dumbledore chuckled and looked at the boys. "You do know what you're doing, Mr. Black. I also see that Mr. Malfoy is willing to support you silently, which is always good thing when needed." Harry and Draco nodded and left the room. The guards followed them out. It was definitely an interesting moment, and Harry was glad that it was over. Yet, he knew that his ominous feeling was only proving more right. He just hoped that it would disappear.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hm…The ministry's up to something. Later.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 24_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 899_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 24

Sirius walked into the Headmaster's office without bothering to wait to be given entrance. He didn't care if he was intruding on the old man while he was busy. He had important business to take care of. Behind him were the guards that were keeping a close eye on everything around their king. It helped to indicate just what his station in life was. Dumbledore looked at them and gestured for the group to sit down. The guards ignored the offer. After all, it wasn't their job to sit in comfy chairs. It was their job to protect their king.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but I will not take you up on that offer. I'm here to speak to you about the breach that the ministry has committed against my family." Dumbledore nodded in response. Instead of speaking, Dumbledore waited to see what else Sirius would say. Sirius looked right at the man, though he made sure to avoid the man's eyes. This had to do with the fact that he knew what Dumbledore was capable of. "I want to find out what is being done about this breach. I happen to know that my son and his friends cannot be kicked out of this school for no reason. That means that I don't appreciate what the ministry has tried to do. I have obeyed everything within the contract that I'm required to obey. This breach is an insult to both my people and myself." It was right then that Sirius was showing just why he was a good king. While Sirius shouldn't have been a king at the age that he was, he still showed that he was quite capable of being a great ruler. Plus, it didn't matter if he had moments where he couldn't take what was happening, he still did everything to the best of his abilities.

Dumbledore laced his fingers together. "I'm sorry to say that nothing is being done, your highness. The ministry will not re-examine what they're doing. They will continue to view what they have done as right. I do know that it's an insult to your family." Sirius scowled at the thought of nothing being done. The thing was, he had expected that to be the case. He knew that the ministry wasn't the kind of place that would take a look at their faults. It was one of the many fallacies that would prove to be detrimental to the society as a whole.

Sirius let out a slow breath and collected himself. "Something must be done, headmaster. I do know the exact wording of the contract that I signed. I made sure to memorize the contract before I signed it. The actions taken by the ministry affect more than just my son and myself. This affects my people as well. This breach can't be allowed to go unnoticed. I signed that Ministry Neutrality contract for a reason. I did it despite the fact that it left a bad taste in my mouth to do so." Sirius worked to keep the look of distaste off of his face. He wasn't successful. He glared darkly at the thoughts that ran through his mind. He was very much aware of what the ministry was trying to do.

Dumbledore stood up. "Now, now, there's no reason to let it control your thoughts. We don't need to have another war starting over something like this." Sirius shook his head. He couldn't believe that the man would think that he would start a war over a breach like that. He was trying to stay out of the one that was already happening. A war wouldn't be good for any of the people that he was supposed to be the head of.

Sirius crossed his arms. "I removed the children from this school in their first year for their safety. Our people were attacked and Bellatrix killed Narcissa all because of that Dark Lord. I only asked to reinstate them so that they could learn how to be diplomatic when dealing with wizards. That decision is turning out to be the wrong one. Those three have faced problems and dangers that teenagers shouldn't have to deal with." Sirius had a frown on his face. The thoughts that ran through his head had once again led him to questioning whether or not he had made the right choice. It wasn't the best thought on the planet. He decided that he wasn't going to force himself to continue on with the conversation. He left the room without saying anything else.

He saw Severus when he had reached the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at the man. Severus walked up beside him. "I take it that the headmaster didn't help?" Sirius shook his head in response. Severus sighed and took Sirius' hand. "We're being manipulated. That much is very clear." Sirius kept quiet, but he agreed with that assessment.

Sirius kissed Severus' cheek. "I know that this breach was just a way to try and make us join the Dark Lord. They want to condemn us. That's not something that I can let happen. That won't happen as far as I'm concerned." Severus agreed. They then left. It was the weekend and Severus didn't need to be at the school. The two had a weekend with each other, which was the best thing for them.

A/N: Well, here we go. Hope that you liked this chapter. Later.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 25_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 923_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 25

The three teenager vampires were sitting in the library attempting to study among their peers. Well, that's what it would look like to everyone else. That wasn't what they were really doing. Harry held onto Draco's hand, making sure to keep the gesture underneath their table. He had a lot of things that were on his mind. Some of those things were what they had been talking about. Of course, it was expected that he would have so many thoughts. Yet, that didn't mean that they had to enjoy them.

Harry rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I know that the ministry is up to something." He sighed. "It adds so much stress to the amount that we already have. I don't like where any of this is going. It's becoming ridiculous." Draco pulled his hand from Harry's and put his arm around the younger teen. Harry let him. He was trying to clear the thoughts out of his mind.

Draco sighed as well. "To add to the ridiculousness, I did learn some new things that I have yet to share with all of you. I've spoken with Viktor Krum recently. It appears as if everything that has happened to us is also affecting the Durmstrang students. Apparently they're looking at pulling out of the competition because of what's happened. I know that it's likely a way for Karkaroff to make us look at him positively, but I can see how it would still cause problems for them. The only good thing is that Viktor being a vampire means that he's not bound to the magical contract that was enacted. However, that's not true for the other students that are participating in the tournament." Blaise tilted his head to the side. Harry looked at Draco and appeared to be thinking about what the blonde had said.

Blaise noticed the look on Harry's face and decided that it was time for him to speak up on what his own thoughts were about. "It definitely is a good thing that we're immune to the magic that wizards like to weave into their contracts. It allows us to follow or break them as we please. The only problem is trying to hide that fact from the wizards. They wouldn't like learning that we're not bound by their rules. Plus, they wouldn't like that Viktor Krum is a vampire." Harry nodded in agreement and frowned.

Harry sighed. "It's a good thing that he's not bound to compete because of that. It's just a fact that could reveal some things that the wizards should never be privy to." The group looked around and then stood up. It was time for them to be going. They didn't need to interact more than was necessary. They could see that some other students were coming in. They were the kind of students that liked to harass the three teens.

Harry took a step and ended up having to lean into Draco. Draco snaked an arm around Harry and held onto him. He could see that Harry was dizzy. It was obvious from the way that the young man was leaning against him. He waved his free hand and Blaise stopped. They waited to see what was going to happen. Blaise took a good look at Harry and his face went white. Harry had gone so pale that he didn't even look alive for a vampire. Draco saw the look and began to try and find the guards. Harry finally groaned.

Draco shifted and decided that it was better to do something else. He picked Harry up into his arms. Harry leaned against him, though it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He didn't want to land on the ground. Someone came out of the shadows a moment later. Both Blaise and Draco were on guard at the sight of the person. It was Pansy that had come out. They hadn't seen her around of late. In fact, they had thought that she was gone for good. It appeared as if that wasn't the case. Blaise glared at her. Pansy gave them a smile. Draco glared in return. "What did you do?"

She stepped closer. Draco took a step back. She continued to smile as if he hadn't moved away from her. "I just made sure that the interfering abomination was put out of our way." It was as soon as those words were said that a guard showed up. He had been watching the proceedings, but he had known that they had to make sure that Pansy had been the one that did the deed. It wouldn't have been good otherwise. Her eyes were wide as she turned around. They hadn't been able to do anything to her the previous time that she had been caught. They had been forced to turn her into the ministry for what she had done. However, it was obvious that the ministry had only released her. She struggled against the person. Luckily, they would be able to keep Pansy this time. They weren't required to turn her over to the ministry for this second attack.

Draco looked down at Harry and saw that the boy had lost consciousness. Draco's eyes widened at that. He then looked at Blaise. They both nodded and rushed off. They had to get Harry to the hospital wing. He was unconscious. That meant that whatever Pansy had done wasn't going to be good. Their only hope was that it wouldn't do too much damage to their prince.

A/N: Well, here we are. The chapter. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 26_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,050_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 26

Harry woke up in the one place that he hadn't wanted to ever be. That place was the hospital wing. He groaned and looked around. He hadn't known what had happened to him. The only thing that he knew was that he had felt like something was wrong and then everything had gone black. It was something that seemed to be all too common in the last few months of his life. He was looking around to try and find his intended. He saw Draco sitting next to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the blonde held up a hand. Harry stopped.

Draco smiled at the fact that Harry was willing to remain silent. "It appears as if Parkinson was the one that did it. The guards have arrested her. The reason that they can this time is that the contract allows it when there's a second infraction." Harry nodded. Draco then looked Harry up and down. "Are you all right, Harry?" Harry stared at him silently.

He then sighed. "I have a headache." Sirius chose that moment to come in. Harry groaned at the sound of the doors opening. The sound had caused his head to hurt all the more. Sirius frowned at that and walked over. He kneeled down next to the bed and looked at his son. Harry ignored him. His head was hurting too much for him to focus on Sirius.

Sirius touched Harry's hand. "I heard what Draco said. It is true. The contract allows us to hold her for trial by our laws. Of course, they only let it happen for any time after the first. I'm just glad that the contract does give us some rights, though it's obvious that the ministry doesn't really care about those rights. I can say that's the case with what they keep doing to us." The two teens nodded in response. There was nothing else that they could say right away. Sirius shook his head. "Don't bother to say anything, Harry. What happened was that the Parkinson girl was caught cursing you. We have arrested her and she's in custody. She's already been taken to the prison back home." Draco and Harry nodded again. The two of them were kind of confused about Sirius basically answering any questions that they were going to ask. However, the confusion came from the fact that he was doing it before they could even ask them.

Harry then sighed and sank back into his bed. "It's getting annoying. She's doing this because she believes that Draco belongs to her. Apparently Bellatrix was the one that put the idea in her head." Sirius shuddered at the mention of his dead cousin. He kept finding out that he was glad that she was dead. It seemed rather like she wouldn't ever leave them alone, even though she was gone in the physical sense.

Sirius looked at them. "I'm here to remove all of you from Hogwarts. What is happening isn't going well at all." The other two looked at him when he had said that. Harry started shaking his head over and over again. He didn't like that at all. Harry wanted to say anything, but he didn't say something right then. He was thinking over what he intended to say.

He finally looked at Sirius. "We can't, dad. We have to stay here. We have to stay for Blaise. Viktor can't leave without revealing the truth. He and Blaise are courting now. I don't want to risk them losing time together because we're being taken out of the school." Sirius looked at his son. He was proud of the fact that the young prince thought about his friends and subjects. Yet, it was also kind of ridiculous, as that meant that he wasn't thinking of his own safety. It was a good and bad trait, though that depended on who was talking. It was a mess that everyone knew about. Sirius sighed after the thought finished running through his mind.

Draco shook his head. "We'll be fine." Sirius shrugged. He knew that he was allowed to worry. This was both his son and his son's friends. All three of them were both family and subjects.

Right before Sirius could say anything else, Moody came in and looked at them. He bowed to Sirius. "You don't need to worry about them. I plan to keep a watch. I will do better than before. I have been watching, but I couldn't catch everything." Sirius sighed again. He wasn't sure what to say to that. It was weird that Moody was watching out for them. He was glad about it, but it didn't stop how he felt.

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor Moody." He could easily accept it. He was glad to find a person that was willing to look past the prejudices that the Wizarding World was teaching it's children.

Sirius looked at his son before looking back at Moody. "I would like to ask you something, Alastor." Moody looked at him and waited to see what Sirius was going to ask him. Sirius let out a slow breath. "I would like to commission you work with my guards in protecting the children for this week. Would you do it?" The group just stared at each other. It was silent as they waited to see what the retired auror would say.

Moody laughed in that gruff way that people associated with the man. "You don't need commission me to do anything. I won't give up my vigilance in protecting them." Sirius nodded in response. He had no idea what he could say to that. He was still shocked that the auror was willing to look past what they were. Moody stared at him and seemed to guess what Sirius was thinking. "Oh, don't worry about it. I have worked among other vampire communities. You're a group of people that is very vigilant in learning how to defend and fight. It has impressed me over the years." Sirius laughed at that. He knew that was something that Moody would say. He shook his head and looked at the kids. They stared at him and then the whole group laughed. It was a moment where that was the best thing that they could do.

A/N: Well, here you go. Hope that you enjoy. Later.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 27_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 733_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 27

Sirius hugged his son. Harry had been released from the hospital wing. Moody had left them alone as they said their goodbyes. Harry hugged his parent back and held him. The group was silent. Sirius then knew that he needed to get going. He didn't want to, but there was no choice in this manner. He had things that he was required to do, especially if he wanted to get the children out of Hogwarts.

He kissed the top of his son's head. "I hope that you continue to get better. I know that you don't want to come home, but I can't leave you here. You can talk to Blaise and tell him what's going on. I will have you home by the end of the week. That means that you have one week to get everything in order. I'm sorry that my decision has caused such problems for the three of you. I will have everything ready for you to return to the school at home done by the time you get back." Harry nodded slightly. He still didn't want to go home. He felt as if it would be his fault if Blaise's courting was set back. He knew that it wouldn't be a problem with his courting of Draco, but Blaise wasn't in that same boat. Sirius looked at Harry. He could see the boy thinking. "Don't worry about it. Blaise will figure it out. You know that he always does. Now, be careful for the rest of the week." Harry nodded and gave him a non-verbal promise. He didn't want things to go wrong either. Sirius then left.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry turned towards Draco. Draco held onto Harry as they stood outside. They hadn't left just yet. Draco made a noise and got Harry's attention. "It will be all right." He then led Harry to the castle doors. He looked down as Harry stopped and pulled away. He frowned and wondered just what was going on with the younger man.

Harry shrugged and sighed. "Draco…I need to be alone for a bit. I need time to think. Can you go and tell Blaise what's going on? I don't think that I can face him right now." Draco stared at him, but he nodded. He was kind of worried about the fact that Harry was feeling so bad about what could happen to Blaise's courting. However, both Blaise and Draco knew that it was important to keep Harry safe. Their prince was more important than anything else. Of course, it didn't mean that Harry didn't have compassion where it counted. He had it in abundance.

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry stood there for a moment and then kissed Draco back. He was startled that Draco had done that right then. Draco pulled away and looked at him. "All right, I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. However, please do be careful. After all that's happening, it's important that you keep an eye out for anything." Harry nodded and watched Draco walk away. He couldn't stop staring after the blonde. He then sighed and turned away from the sight of the castle. He couldn't take it for much longer.

Suddenly, he was grabbed. Harry went to yell, but something covered his mouth. He struggled against the hands that held him. He had no idea who it was that held him, but it was enough to make him fight. Yet, that didn't last for much longer. Something was shoved into his mouth. He tried not to swallow it, but someone, as there was more than one person holding him, cast a spell that forced him to swallow. He gasped in pain at the feeling that tore through his throat. He felt as if his throat had been injured by that spell, which was something that could happen.

His vision began to darken as he tried to fight the effects of what he had been forced to take. However, it didn't help at all. He felt as if his mind was being shut off. It was becoming harder and harder to fight. He then lost consciousness and the people that had grabbed him took him away. They took him from Hogwarts with nobody noticing for a bit. After all, they had waited until he was alone, and that was bad for Harry.

A/N: Well, here we go, three more chapters to this story. Sorry for the length, this is just the bridge to the last three chapters of the story. Hope that you enjoy. Later.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 28_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 1,268_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: For those that do wonder, as a few of my friends have asked, there is still a lot social and political structure than was written into the first one.

Chapter 28

Harry groaned as consciousness returned to him. He tried to move his limbs, though it didn't take him long to find out that he was unable to do so. He pulled at what was stopping him. He opened his eyes and looked up. His hands were bound above his head by ropes that were reinforced against Vampire strength. He struggled against them. Yet, his still awakening mind had already determined that it was useless. He then heard a noise and looked towards the sound. In front of him stood Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Harry couldn't help the glare that spread across his face. Harry knew that the man was pompous. He also knew that the only reason that Fudge hadn't declared war on the Veranuci was because he couldn't get away with it.

Harry tried not to growl as he looked at the minister. "What do you think you're doing?" He knew that he couldn't use his status as a prince to any effect. Of course, that was because Fudge didn't like to answer to anyone that was technically higher than him. It was a well-known fact that he despised anyone that was considered in the realm of royalty. He had made it known to certain individuals. However, it hadn't remained a secret very long.

Fudge smirked at Harry. The look was odd on his face. It looked completely out of place for the man. "We're doing what we can to stop this war. I've heard that You-Know-Who would find you enticing. After all, your people are abominations like him. I bet that he'll leave us alone if I hand you to him." Fudge chuckled. It was almost as if the man had thought that he had some awesome plan. "In fact, I'm certain that he would do away with you. That would be best. It would be the end to a line of monsters." Harry glared darkly at the man. He knew that it was unlikely that Voldemort would want him in the way that Fudge seemed to believe.

Harry snorted at the thoughts that went through his head. He decided to tell Fudge what he was thinking. "You know, this is strictly against the terms that were set in the ministry neutrality contract that the Veranuci signed." He shook his head. He knew that he should be struggling, but the sight of Fudge had calmed him down. It had allowed him to realize that he couldn't get free right then. He had to think, which was hard when one was panicking. He knew that someone would eventually come. He had to wait for his time.

Fudge laughed again at the thought of what Harry had said. The man really was an arrogant idiot. "Well, we went with it in order to get you. After all, you're the Prince. That means that removing you will make things so much easier. We know that he wants your people. That makes you the best bargaining chip." That startled Harry. He started struggling once again. He didn't like what was going on. He knew that he would be in danger if he didn't get away. It was no longer a point of waiting until someone came. It was about getting away before the insane Dark Lord arrived. Fudge shook his head at Harry's struggling. "You're welcome to struggle, but it's useless. I made sure that you couldn't get away. I didn't like how hard it was to get you. Aurors, punish him." The Aurors that were in the room began to move at Fudge's order.

Harry screamed as one of them hit him with a cutting hex. So many people thought that vampires couldn't feel pain. That wasn't true. Another cast a mild pain curse on him. He screamed and continued to struggle. They cast spell after spell on him to try and make him succumb to them. Yet, the door flew open before more than a few minutes had passed. The Aurors turned around and pointed their wand at the intruder.

In walked Voldemort. The man was gaunt and snake-like in appearance. Luckily, the only good thing about his appearance was that he still had a head full of black hair. Yet, he had an air of darkness that seemed to cover him. It blurred most of what people would see. That made it easier to focus on the dark aura of the man. He chuckled at the Aurors. "Well, I would stop damaging my property. You seemed to be quite certain that he is mine." He cast banishing hexes that flung the men into the walls of the room.

Fudge stepped forward and ignored Harry. Harry was still in pain from the few spells that had been cast. His eyes were half-lidded, but he watched what he could. He was able to understand it on some level, though his mind was a little lost. Fudge gestured at nothing. "I knew that you would come." He then yelled an unintelligible noise. More Aurors filed into the room. Harry stared. He knew what he was seeing. The man had used him as bait to try and get to the Dark Lord. In fact, he had probably planned to make sure that his death looked like it was at the hands of Voldemort.

Yet, it didn't seem as if the number of Aurors that Fudge had wanted had come into the room. The man had finished waiting and started making a noise. Voldemort laughed at the confused look on Fudge's face. "You won't see more then the ones that are here. They've already been taken care of. These ones hadn't been gotten to yet." He then gestured towards the door. Death Eaters rushed into the room and started killing the stunned Aurors.

Harry started struggling once again. He could feel that the wall that he was attached to had started to shift. A section fell to the side of him and let in moonlight. Another Auror was blasted into the wall opposite of him. The wall fell and moonlight came directly into the room and landed on Harry. Voldemort looked at him as the Death Eaters made a path for their lord. He started walking towards Harry. "Now, let's do what I've wanted to do for a while." Harry went to say something. Voldemort reached out to touch him. Harry didn't know what it was, but he felt a type of energy leave him. A silvery shield formed around him and kept Voldemort from touching him.

Suddenly, guards that Harry knew to be his rushed in. They had been slowly working their way through the Ministry to reach their prince. The guards dove into the throng of Death Eaters. They used swords, knives, and wands to kill the Death Eaters. They were doing what they could to get to their prince and keep Voldemort from harming him. In fact, they saw the Dark Lord try to touch Harry. Voldemort went to go at the shield, but a huge blast hurled him through the open wall.

Severus rushed into the room. Harry's eyes fell onto the man that he still called papa. The shield fell right as his eyes met Severus'. Severus rushed towards him and undid the ties by hand. Harry fell into his arms. Severus held onto the teen. Severus held onto Harry. "We're going to take you home." He turned to see Voldemort apparate off. The man had obviously not expected the vampires to show up. Severus motioned to the guards. They all left. They had gotten what they had come for. That was what was important.

A/N: Well, here's the third to last chapter. Two more and the story is finished. Later.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ 29_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 823_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: Well, second to last chapter. As to Alana and Remus, there really is nothing to be suspicious about for those that wonder why they were whispering a few chapters ago. They were just talking about random things that students didn't need to hear. That's why it wasn't addressed.

Chapter 29

Severus carried Harry into the castle that was where the Black family had lived for centuries. Sirius saw the two come in and rushed over to Harry as quickly as he could. Severus set Harry down. Sirius pulled the boy into his arms and held him. Harry wrapped his own arms around his father. The two held onto each other. Harry was grateful that he was there.

Sirius pulled back and looked at Harry. "I was so worried about you. What happened?" He had some idea of what had happened. Moody had seen the incident, but he hadn't had a chance to get there fast enough. It had left Sirius so worried that he would have put himself in jeopardy to save Harry. A lot of people had sworn that was the minister's plan. Of course, Sirius had only listened to Severus about that. He knew that Severus' job to rescue their child. Harry shook his head in response. He didn't want to talk about it.

Severus saw that Harry didn't want to talk. However, he knew that the boy needed to. He would just start the conversation off. "Fudge kidnapped Harry and was using him to get to Voldemort." Sirius glared at that. He went to say something, but Severus cut him off. He seemed to sense what his spouse was going to say. "Fudge and the people involved are already dead. Voldemort and the Death Eaters made sure of that. Fudge seemed a little too stunned at what was happening to save himself." Sirius chuckled at that last sentence.

He then shook his head. "How did his Aurors get around the guards? That's what I want to know. It doesn't make sense." He was still holding onto Harry. He didn't want to let the boy go.

Severus shook his head as well. "The reason that he was able to do so was because they were all slipped the dead man's blood potion. Someone managed to get a hold of their vials of blood and slip it in them." The duo stared at that. Severus shook his head. "The guards that came to start their shift got the others to the hospital wing fast enough. They'll be okay."

Sirius nodded. "The others are being brought home, right?" Severus nodded in response. Severus had managed to get Blaise and Draco removed as soon as Harry was taken. That was something that normally didn't happen, but the situation had been unusual.

Harry looked at Sirius. "Is Draco all right?" It had just hit him that he hadn't even thought of Draco. He felt bad about that. He had forgotten about the man that he was dating. Sirius nodded in response.

Severus let out a breath. "We're going to be taking defensive measures. You need to get started on that, Sirius. We need to be successful in protecting our people." Sirius nodded and gestured for Severus to go do it. Severus walked off. He would make sure that everything was done correctly.

Harry looked at him. "Are we going to be doing that lockdown thing again?" He didn't mind doing that. He just wasn't sure if separating them from the rest of the world was a good idea.

Sirius shook his head. "No, we're not going into lockdown. We're doing a defensive measure. The ministry has declared war. They'll try to come into our land. I won't allow that. I won't go after them, but I will make sure our people are protected. They might never show up. However, I won't take that chance." Harry nodded. It made sense. Yet, it didn't take long for another thought into come to his mind.

Harry didn't like the thought that had entered his mind. "I don't want to lose you." He knew that Sirius had lost his father in a war that had been against another clan. The loss of both kings had caused both clans to stop their fighting. It had ended with the new kings signing a peace treaty, which wasn't very common. Yet, Harry felt that there was a chance that the past could repeat itself to an extent. This had to do with the fact that it was unlikely that the ministry would ever sign a peace treaty with the Veranuci.

Sirius hugged him. "I'm not doing what my father did. I'm making sure that we're safe. I'm not going out to war." Harry nodded. Draco then walked in with Lucius and a couple of guards. Harry saw Draco come in and threw himself at the blonde. Draco caught him and held him. The two hugged each other.

Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "I love you, Draco." The words fell from his mouth before his mind could even think them.

Draco smiled and continued to hold Harry. "I love you too, Harry." The two looked at each other and smiled. It was a soft moment, which was exactly what they needed.

A/N: Well, there's the second to last chapter. Just the epilogue left. I hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	30. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Vampire Prince_  
Characters_: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Julian Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Alana Emerson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Viktor Krum, and Simoné Zabini_  
Pairings_: Severus/Sirius, Draco/Harry_  
Rating: _M_  
Chapter:_ epilogue_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Words per chapter_: 585_  
Warnings_: AU, vampires, werewolves, slash, entire vampire and werewolf social structures, politics, dark themes, confrontations, OCs, seers, character death, and whatever else comes to the mind of this demented author._  
Summary_: It has been two and a half years since the vampires disappeared and instituted their lockdown. Now it's over and Harry must step forward and retake his place at Hogwarts. Yet, his status as a Vampire Prince means that he'll face more danger than ever; will he and his family survive?_  
Notes_: Well, this is the last story in this story. This is also the end of the little two story series I had. So, I hope that you all enjoy the epilogue that ends the set.

Epilogue

It had been several years since the incident that had led to the three vampires being removed from Hogwarts. The people of the Veranuci clan had been safe for the most part. That had to do with the fact that the ministry was focused on its battle with Voldemort more than bothering the vampires. The new minister had seen to that. Yet, that didn't matter to the young man that lay in his bed with someone very close to him. The two people were Harry and Draco. The two were happy to be together and have a relatively peaceful life.

Draco yawned and stretched. "It's definitely been quiet the last month. I kind of wonder whether that's a good thing or a bad thing." Harry laughed at that. He was highly amused by what Draco had to say. He turned over to face Draco better.

Harry smiled at him. "Well, it's mainly because the ministry has really done a good job at keeping Voldemort busy. He hasn't even looked at us either. Of course, he might just be tired of losing the Death Eaters that he sends this way." Draco chuckled at the thought.

Draco then shook his head. "I forgot that you were aware of all of that. Sirius did have you take over all of that particular work." Harry shook his head. He knew what the reason was, but it was still messed up when he thought about it.

Harry stretched. "He only did it so that he could spend some more time with Orion." He looked at Draco. He knew that he hadn't needed to say it, though it was something that had come up from time to time.

Draco shook his head in amusement. He had a bit of a smile on his face. "It did take the two of them long enough to find a surrogate. You would think that they would have thought of it before now." Harry shrugged. He knew that the two had been busy with other things. In fact, they were lucky that there had been time to think of it during the past five years. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry. "You know, I can't wait for tomorrow to come."

Harry returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Draco. "Well, we're just coming up on our first anniversary." Draco shook his head. Harry then laughed as he held onto him. "I've been looking forward to it as well, Draco." He kissed him again. Harry then pulled away and yawned. "Now, let's get some sleep. I'm tired."

Draco nodded and wrapped his own arms around Harry. "I think that's a good idea. In regards to our anniversary, you never know what can happen." Harry laughed and the two kissed again.

A guard came into the room. "I wanted to make sure that the two of you are okay." The two then laughed as they looked at the guard. The guard blushed. He obviously hadn't expected to walk in while they were in bed. He then turned around and left.

Harry smiled. "Well, I'm glad that it wasn't important." Draco nodded. They then closed their eyes. Even with everything that had gone on during their short time at Hogwarts, they still knew that things had gotten much better over the last few years. After all, what could be better than the life that they had. At least they finally had some semblance of peace in their lives. That was what they would forever be grateful for.

A/N: Well, this is the end of Vampire Prince and the end of this little story. So, I hope that you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
